Bufandas y Listones
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Cap 13 up! Literatura: Gray prefiere otro disparo en la cabeza antes de leer un Fanfiction. "-¿Ecchi?..." "-Cállate Jellal." [NaLu-Shots]
1. pañuelo sospechoso

**Clasificación:** K+

**Renuncias:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

_._

**Pañuelo sospechoso**

_AlineKiryuu_

.

Un día Lucy llegó a Fairy Tail con la bufanda de Natsu en vuelta en su cuello.

Apenas los miembros del gremio recogieron en el detalle… Se desato el infierno.

Las reacciones fueron diversas, Mirajane se desmayó de la emoción mientras que Erza se atraganto con su pastel.

— ¿Dónde está Natsu? —se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta.

Happy lloró por su dueño muerto mientras Lisanna lo consolaba con un pescado.

—No había forma de que Lucy matara a Natsu… ¿Verdad? —los dos conspiraron del cómo ese pañuelo termino en el cuello de la Heartfilia.

La sonrisa malvada de la rubia creció más y más.

Laxus salió con el tributo rayo _"¿A buscar el cadáver? Quizás_" sin embargo Gray veía todo muy sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué hizo el cerebro de llama esta vez?

Wendy se hizo una bola mascullando:

— Sus olores son tan similares… ¡¿Habrán hecho gatitos?! —gimió la niña emocionada, Charle a su lado solo suspiraba pensando:

— "_Happy pasara más tiempo con nosotras a partir de hoy"_

En un costado de la barra Levy parpadeo confusa abrazando a Patherlily que murmuraba:

— Señorita Levy…no puedo respirar—el pobre gato negro alzo sus patitas en búsqueda de su Dragonslayer compañero—, Ga… Gajeel ¡Ayuda!

Cana junto a Macao levantaron sus copas.

— Hagamos un minuto de silencio por Salamander —Exclamaron al unísono.

Y al lado de su hija, Gildarts bebió su copa de ron pensando:

—"_Natsu estas tan grande jujuju" —_El hombre mayor contemplaba el increíble logro de alguien que consideraba casi su aprendiz con la chica nueva rubia y hermosa.

Las teorías iban y venían hasta que una figura entre las sombras surgió alzando su tequila celebrando con su risa característica "¡Ge-he!".

—"_Si… Algo debió haber pasado" _—Pensó el gremio en sincronía.

Gajeel sonrió a sabiendas sonrojando a la rubia la que solo atino a ajustar la bufanda sobre su piel no obstante, en un desliz la tela cayó en un segundo dejando ver una marca rosa de dientes en el nacimiento de su cuello.

— Oh, oh…

Al rato un muy feliz Natsu con la ropa desordenada y cabello revuelto cruzaba las puertas del gremio.

— Ni siquiera se ha quitado las marcas de labial, el muy desgraciado —Susurraron la mayoría de hombres celosos y a su vez las chicas chillaron en expectación.

La sonrisa del pelirosado creció tanto como los ojos atónitos de los espectadores.

— ¡Hey Lucy! —Llamó a su _amiga _posando un brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándola contra su torso— Vamos a un _trabajo_

La cómplice maga celestial ya tenía un papel perfectamente sellado en sus manos.

— Sabes—hablo misteriosa e insinuante—, este trabajo está muy alejado, no hay comunicación con los demás.

— Oh—Natsu sonrió torcidamente, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—… Que interesante-

La lengua del Dragonslayer saboreo sus labios antes de arrastrar a Lucy fuera del gremio.

— ¡Volvemos en un mes! –Concluyeron los dos magos agarrados de las manos -el chico resistiendo la tentación de echar sobre su hombro a la rubia-. Mientras en el fondo cierto el gatito azul gritaba por haber sido abandonado.

— Natsuu~ Lucy~~ ¡No me olviden!

Pasaron 5 segundos de silencio antes de que todos los presentes negaran con la cabeza.

— Eso nunca paso, ¿Ok? —acordaron todos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

_**N/a:**__ Oh my god! ¡¿Alguien noto el momento Nalu y Gale en el último capítulo del manga (294)?! Lucy susurraba dormida "Natsu…" mientras que Levy miraba a Gajeel pronunciando su nombre, ¡destacado! Kya~ estaba tan emocionada por la pelea que mi familia me quedo mirando raro, y Sting…enserio ¿Elemento blanco? Qué demonios es eso? ¿Luz, verdad? Ni modo_

_¡Review! Y de paso deja tus opiniones de unos de los capítulos más épicos de Fairy tail_

_PD: encuesta ¿te gustaría leer un Sticy en español?_

_PDD: si te gusta el nalu pasa a mi perfil, ahí encontraras "Primer día" y "Demasiado tarde" ah~ publicidad publicidad~_

_._

_._

**¡Comenta!**


	2. la carta

_**N/a: **__Hehe decidí seguir esto como una serie de One shot o drabble ¿Con cuantas palabras es considerado un drabble? O.o…Nah solo seguidillas de one-shot de nalu y parejas tradicionales cuando estoy de ánimo._

_**ACLARACION: **__la primera frase "de la pluma de Lucy Heartfilia" en realidad esta tachado (solo que en fanfiction no se puede tachar) es un título que Lucy tiene en su papelería impreso, ok_

* * *

_**.**_

**La Carta**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_- -D-e l-a-p-l-u-m-a- d-e L-u-c-y H-e-a-r-t-p-i-l-i-a- -_

_De la de Natsu :D_

_Querida Lucy… _

_Naah eso suena muy cursi, pero sabes una cosa... Mirajane está detrás de mí con el alma Satanás apuntándome con un hoyo negro sobre mi cabeza si no hago esto..._

_- Tengo miedo… va a llamar a Erza-_

_Lisanna dice que otra vez inicie mal esta carta por mi "incapacidad" de prestar atención…Uhm…Necesito un diccionario._

_Bien... Al punto. _

_**Todo es culpa tuya**__._

_(Ignora la abolladura de la hoja, Levy me golpeo con su libro)_

_En fin, todo es TÚ culpa._

_¿Por qué tenías que hacer caridad con los dientes de sable? _

_Todo estaba muy bien, la patee el culo al rarito ese, Gajeel hizo lo mismo con el emo, ¿Y tú qué haces? Vas y les ofreces unirse a nuestro gremio._

_...Seria cool que el viejo cambiara ya el nombre de Fairy Tail a Dragón Tail..._

_Ahora los muy hijos de puta están aquí, ¡Y TÚ ESTAS CON SUS GATOS! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Y Happy? Lo dejaste __solo__ (lo subrayo para que te sientas mal), ingrata, ahora pasas tiempo con esos gatos, ahora mimas a SUS gatos, ahora vas a comprar con él, sonríes para él, ¡VAS A MISIONES CON ESE IDIOTA!_

_¡AUN ESTOY HABLANDO DEL GATO!_

_(¡Ah! Por cierto, Happy pregunta donde escondiste las croquetas de pescado)_

_A lo que iba… ¿De verdad ignoraras a Happy? Él fue quien te trajo al gremio, te protege y… ¡¿Le haces esto?!_

_¡NO ME ESTOY VISUALIZANDO EN HAPPY!_

"_La negación no es de hombres" ha ha ha (Estoy siendo sarcástico, las manchas de sangre son del Elfman)_

_En fin, Gray dijo que estaba muy "acumulado", ¿Qué significa eso?_

…

_Creo que el ice Freak está muerto, Erza lo empaló con la armadura del cielo, pobre de él…_

_-Tehehehe-_

_Luceee ¿Ya no somos amigos? No me saludas, me siento solo, y cada vez que te busco estas con el idiota rubio que le copio el estilo a Laxus, quiero patearle el culo otra vez para-_

_**¡ESTA CELOSO!**_

_¡No! ¡Joder! Lisanna me quito el papel, no prestes atención a ello._

_Gajeel dice que soy pa-te-ti-co (Luce, ¿Soy patético? ¿Qué es patético? ¿Una papa?), que debo secuestrarte e ir al bosque a…_

_Slañjdiasofhdñflds_

_Nada, nada, ya que sé que si te tomo a la fuerza recibiré un "Lucy kick" en la espinilla – duele, y mucho-_

_Eres terrorífica ¿Lo sabias?_

_Lo que quiero decir es que, si no sales del clan conmigo en los próximos 5 segundos…_

_VOYAPARTIRLAMADREDECUALQUIER ESTUPIDOCABRONQUETEESTACOQUETEANDOAHORA._

_Eres mía ¡Lo escuchaste! –nnnn ¿Leíste?-_

_Atentamente._

_El mejor Dragonslayer ((¡Que te jodas Gajeel!) Wendy no está incluida) del mundo :D_

_PD: Con mucha magia, Levy arreglo las faltas ortográfica...Lo mejor que pudo._

_PDD: ¡Ha! ¡Se me olvidaba! Esto era para decirte algo…qué era_

_PDDD: cierto, cierto~_

_PDDDD: Te quiero._

_PDDDDD: No grites, me duelen los oídos._

_PDDDDDD: Hehehe gemiste un "ieeek" XD_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**N/a:**__ Hi~ Gracias por los favoritos y alertas. Y también a:_

_**LucyxHeartfilia, Trinity24, Infinity Infinytum, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Emina Megpoid-116, Suilen, Gabe Logan**__ por los Review_

_El capítulo anterior se lee de una forma extraña, jeje es que intentaba hacer un experimento narrativo. De hecho esta serie de one-shot son experimentos narrativos._

_Y también gracias por señalarme las fallas con ello puedo modificar el documento, y sí, soy un asco para la gramática u.u y los homófonos._

_._

_._

_**¡Comenta!**_


	3. En llamas

**Clasificación**: K+

**Renuncia:** Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Natsu era un pervertido, Gray daba fe de ello.

* * *

.

**En llamas**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

Natsu era un _maldito _pervertido.

Era un hecho que Fairy Tail no era consiente en su totalidad.

Desde a una edad temprana el Dragneel jamás se ha fijado sobre el sexo femenino y menos en sus atributos, incluso algunos pocos miembros del gremio apostaban a que Natsu ni siquiera era capaz diferenciar o de comprender la diferencia de sexos.

… _No sabría quien los golpeos._

Gray en cambio, tenía la vaga noción de las tendencias de Natsu iban cambiando con el tiempo. Detalles sutiles que solo un mejor amigo –o enemigo acérrimo- estaría al pendiente.

Como por ejemplo: a Natsu Dragneel jugaba a vestirse con la ropa de mujer.

Un bit un tanto escalofriante, pero Gray era la persona_ menos_ indicada para opinar sobre la ropa de los demás.

El alquimista de hielo se dio cuenta de este extraño…fetiche una vez que se inflicto a hurtadillas al departamento de la Heartfilia. El último capítulo de su novela lo había dejado alucinado, tenía que ver qué pasaba con el héroe de esta saga no obstante apenas piso el suelo del cuarto de su amiga una imagen que lo perseguiría el resto de sus días, hasta la muerte, se filtró en su cerebro…

Su amigo traía puesto el uniforme de porrista de Lucy.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Observó cómo Lucy derrapaba en busca de su brasear perdido entre las patas de Happy mientras que Natsu se burlaba de ella vestido con una pequeña falda y camisa ajustada.

Reprimiendo las ganas de gritar –o vomitar- se escabullo silenciosamente de la escena y corrió lo más lejos posible.

Gray no pudo mirar a Natsu en una semana. Enterró en su subconsciente las piernas velludas de Salamander adornadas con esa corta y _femenina_ falda con mucho, MUCHO alcohol.

Las pociones de extraña procedencia de Juvia también ayudaron.

La próxima vez que vio algo extraño fue en una misión en conjunto.

El equipo Natsu estaba de vuelta de una de las tantas misiones fallidas donde los destrozos habían llegado tal nivel debieron pagar con sus propios fondos las reparaciones, y sin dinero, no había transporte. Estaban caminado a través del bosque de Magnolia justo cuando la Scarlet ordenó un descanso.

— Gray y yo tomaremos el primer turno de vigilancia—La pelirroja fulminó al susodicho para exigir alguna queja, después apunto a los dos miembros restantes—, Natsu y Lucy pueden descasar

Lucy sonrió agradecida y Natsu se estiro como un felino. Era curioso ver como Happy hacia lo mismo a su lado.

— Me iré a dar un baño—avisó la Heartfilia revolviendo sus cosas—. Divise un lago cerca de aquí

Justo antes de ir a por unas toallas, el mago de fuego la alzó sobre sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa grito:

— ¡Bañémonos juntos!

Gray quedo estático viendo como la rubia era arrastrada en dirección al lago y Happy se quedó junto a él rodaba su lengua feliz. Volteo a Erza para que esta dijera algo pero ella solo estaba con los brazos cruzados asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

— ¿No los vas a detener? —Pregunto con cierto temor.

— ¿Hum? —Parpadeo confundida—, Pero si nos hemos bañamos juntos antes…

— ¡Eso fue hace siete años! —acordó avergonzado por los recuerdos de infancia.

La pelirroja lo miró sin comprender por unos segundos para restándole importancia y ordenar al exceed a recoger madera para una fogata. Mientras tanto, él aun un tanto desenfocado camino cuidadosamente hacia el lago viendo como efectivamente el Dragonslayer estaba muy tranquilo bañándose a un lado de la maga celestial roja y hundida hasta la nariz.

— ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Suspiró profundamente, otros recuerdos llegaron, como la vez que lo arrastro a ver a las chicas a los baños termales.

— ¡Anda! ¡Vamos! —Empujo Natsu travieso— Estoy seguro que Lucy y las demás están allí. —Toda noción inocente del Dragneel quedo al olvido cuando mordió su labio con ansió y sus ojos fulguraron con una extraña emoción— Yo siento _**su**__ olor_….

También había escuchado que Salamander rondaba de noche por el complejo de apartamentos de la heredera allanaba su cama cada noche.

Y finalmente por ello, con todo el conjunto de información, la situación que se encontraba ahora no le causaba tanta sorpresa.

Hace unos momentos Happy llego implorando por ayuda, Natsu se había enfermado y por ende Gray era la única persona en este mundo con la capacidad de hacerle frente a la fiebre de un Dragonslayer tipo fuego. El mago de hielo suspiro de nuevo, puesto que entre medio de la basura, las llamas y su propio poder para controlarla la enfermedad, algo rosado atrajo su atención como un faro, acercándose lo suficiente para observar, bajo la ropa chamuscara se encontraban….Las bragas de Lucy.

— Aléjate stripper, ese es mi tesooorOooO~ —Balbuceo delirante el pelirosado.

Gray miró a Natsu otras vez más negando con la cabeza.

— Tienes grandes problemas, cabeza de flama….Grandes y jodidos problemas

Natsu sonrió entre la inconsciencia murmurando algo incomprensible sobre vainilla, dorado y llaves.

En conclusión… Natsu Dragneel era un maldito pervertido cuyo único su fetiche no era algo, sino alguien, Lucy Heartfilia había despertado al dragón dormido, Gray podía dar fe de ello.

.

* * *

_**N/a:**__ 726 palabras jeje estoy aprendiendo_

_Gracias por comentar a:_ Suilen, SetsukaHeel, Infinity Infinytum, yukatsu009, Trinity24, MajoDragneel

_¡Muchas gracias! C:_

_Por las preguntas sobre si hacer un sticy, créanme que me eh estado partiendo el cráneo pensando en cómo hacerlo sin parecer ooc, ahora justo a las 4 de la mañana se me prende el foco, ¿injusto, verdad? En fin…_

_._

_._

**¡Review!**


	4. telenovela

_**N/a: **__Hehehe una de las cosas que me dicen que hice bien fue que actualizaba seguido, estos días no pude porque Microsoft Word se bloqueó en mi computador, T_T un minuto de silencio por él -...- ¡ya! ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**Clasificación:**__ K_

_**Resumen:**__ "¡tiene un hermano gemelo malvado!" Gerza: tan dramático como siempre_

_._

**Telenovela**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

Intranquila se estremeció la pelirroja. Sentía la mirada de un extraño perforar en su espalda, giró solo para cerciorase encontrando solamente sus compañeros de gremio.

— Te lo dije….

Frunció el ceño al escuchar los murmullos del Dragonslayer. Miró a unas de las mesas, justo en la esquina, para encontrar a Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia muy juntos susurrando uno a otro. Una sonrisa complacida se hizo paso en los labios de Erza, se alegraba que se estuvieran llevando bien y más si eran tan íntimos, aún tenía 500 joyas apostadas a Cana de que la pareja se reunía antes de navidad.

— Bueno… Es cierto—apoyó Lucy resignada—, Jellal es de _ese_ tipo de hombre…

Las alarmas internas sonaron en su cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su "amigo de la infancia". Entrecerró los ojos sospechosa después de escuchar su propio nombre por la pareja.

Re-equipo una de sus espadas favoritas solo para estar segura.

— Huhaha ¡Tengo razón! —Alzo los brazos en victoria el Dragneel.

— ¡Aye! —Apoyó Happy volando en círculos sobre las cabezas de la pareja— Son como los programas que ve Lucy hartándose de helado

— ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo…?—pensó un momento dando se cuenta que su privacidad fue nuevamente violada—, ¿Se estuvieron colando a mi cuarto otra vez?

— ¡Perdón! —Se defendió Natsu sonriendo nerviosamente— Pero tienes que admitir que Erza y Jellal son de telenovela —se preparó con Happy para rodar la legua— cuuursi~

*CRACK*

La madera crujió con el metal, el filo de la espada estaba perfectamente alineada entre la pareja, Happy salió volando con una pésima escusa, abandonando a ambos magos.

— ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? —Rugió una voz de ultra tumba erizando la piel de los dos magos.

Voltearon lentamente a enfrentar a la reina de las hadas, el color se dreno de sus rostros ante los ojos rojizos de Erza.

Lucy apunto a Natsu acusadora.

— ¡Él Fue!

— ¡TRAIDORA!

Golpeo las dos cabezas de un solo manotazo para callarlos. Lucy balbuceo algo antes de desmayarse, en cambio Natsu de cabeza más dura por la experiencia, se aferraba al cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera para esconderse del aura oscura de la pelirroja.

— Eee-e bueno —tartamudeo enfunchándose valor—. Hay una telenovela que están dando a las doce ¡Yo no las veo, solo que esta rara aquí no me dejaba ver la tele! —se defendió antes que lo acusaran de afeminado— Y bien…El tipo que aparecía allí era como—se atragantó otra vez por ver el furor de los ojos de Erza—, como… Jellal.

Erza alzo una ceja desapareciendo la espada, Natsu respiro un poco más tranquilo intentando despertar a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué era "como Jellal"?—preguntó Erza cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy ya consciente se puso rígida ante el tono exigente, Natsu le lanzo una mirada de "te toca" para que ella se decidiera a hablar.

— Bueno, em… sus circunstancias —Erza alzo una ceja suficiente para que la rubia apurara sus palabras— Siegrain-kun fue su doble, después de la torre del paraíso él no podía recordar ¿Verdad? —Intentó duras penas explicar la idea—, Sin contar que es prófugo de la ley…

— Eso no lo hace un personaje de telenovela—defendió la Scarlet con cierta vergüenza.

— ¡Por favor Erza! —Se exalto en broma el pelirosado sin poder evitar tomar el pelo a una potencial victima…por muy peligrosa que sea—Tiene un hermano gemelo malvado, perdió la memoria, era el heredero perdido de Edolas, estuvo en la cárcel ¡Se escapó de ella! Y ahora…

Lucy negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para detener a su amigo.

— ¡Natsu, no lo hagas! —imploró por el bien de la sanidad física de su mejor amigo, al ver que Natsu no tenía sentido común se preparó para el peor caso posible... huir a esconderse bajo el vestido de Mirajane si es posible.

— ¡Ahora dice que está comprometido con otra después de casi-besar a la chica que le gusta!

Las palabras golpearon a Erza dejándola choqueada, muchas imágenes se pasaron por su mente antes de que la epifanía llegara.

— ¡Estuviste espiando dragón imbécil!

En algún lugar, cierto peli azul con tatuaje estornudo, preguntándose por qué escuchaba los alaridos de Natsu a la lejanía.

.

.

**N/A:**_ Gerza…tan dramático como siempre…lo que quise decir en este corto es que Jellal es el personaje con más cliché de Fairy Tail_

_En fin,__ CREE UN FICS STICY/STILU (__Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia), aunque también tiene partes nalu, es categoría general (y no, no es estilo "te amo niña que jamás he hablado y me reí de tu miseria después de que la loca sádica de mi gremio te torturaba") jeje…aquí van los detalles:_

**Título:** Broken Enside

**Resumen:** La guerra ha comenzado, los dragones unen a los magos contra los demonios, la lucha por sobrevivir ha llevado a Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia a actos que jamás arrían en su sano juicio, después de todo…entre la sangre y muerte haces cosas desesperadas para saber que aun estas vivo. STILU CRACK (RA)

**Clasificación:** T

_¡Pásate por mi perfil y dale una oportunidad! ¡Sting es una bomba sexy!_

_Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, gracias por los Review a_ Emina Megpoid-116, Suilen, Infinity Infinytum, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Nekko, MajoDragneel, Gabe Logan, y a Trinity24

**.**

**.**

**¡Comenta!**


	5. Frutillita

**Resumen:** Conoce la nueva afición de Salamander…comer lápices labiales. OMAKE: un felino con experiencias extra-corporales

**Clasificación**: K+

.

**Frutillita**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

"La Frutillita" era un reciente en forma de fresa que se abría para revelar dos tipos de labial con un olor y sabor agradables. Cuando niñas algunas comenten la imprudencia de comérsela poco a poco como un alimento degustando ese sabor dulce. Cuando grandes la mantienen en sus bolsos de maquillaje como método rápido para estar preparada para cualquier ocasión. Esta vez por mucho que buscara Lucy no encontraba su "frutillita" y de hecho, no necesitaba buscar más, solo había alguien en su cabeza lo suficientemente loco para escanear su cajón de ropa interior donde guardaba su preciado objeto.

— ¡NATSUUUUUUUUU~~!

Ella no tendría piedad en contra de ese hombre.

…

Corrió a la hermandad derribando la puerta en una patada. La gente de dentro del recinto volteo a ver con curiosidad reconociendo a la chica enfadada.

"_Natsu…_" pensaron al unísono volviendo a sus actividades.

La rubia pateo sillas, puertas de baños, volteo mesas, volteo a Gajeel y aun así no encontró nada.

— ¡Qué mierda chica conejo! ¡¿Y de dónde carajo sacaste la fuerza para levantarme?!

Sin embargo los arrebatos del iron dragón no fueron escuchados. Lucy corrió a donde estaba cierto gato azul con alas, tomándolo de su mochila para enfrentarse a su mirada terrorífica.

— E-es-sta en casa —pronuncio con lo que le quedaba de aire. Estar colgado de una mochila amarrada al cuello no era saludable para el felino.

La maga celestial se encamino a la cabaña de Salamander no antes de pedir a Erza una de sus mejores armas destructivas.

— Hazme sentir orgullosa —apoyo la Titania, Gray solo por compasión levantó una plegaria silenciosa por su amigo-rival.

...

Lucy atravesó las puertas de la casa de Natsu sin cuidado alguno, astillando la puerta de madera por el exceso de fuerza.

— ¡Sa-la-man-der…!

Solo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada utilizaba su apodo, y es para más, esa frutillita fue un último regalo de Michelle en su etapa humana, no podía desaparecer en las manos destructivas de un dragón sin una pisca de delicadeza.

Caminó a través de la inmundicia, hizo una mueca al rememorar la visita anteriormente la casa de su mejor amigo, no iba a mirar la "pared de los recuerdos" para aminorar su rabia, esta vez quería darle directo en la nuca con la katana de Erza.

Sonrió malvadamente al ver su bufanda en el suelo cerca del baño, con cautela alzo la espada enfundada, justo a punto de darle en la cabeza se detuvo.

Natsu estaba temblando.

Su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por sus pantalones blancos, con pelo revuelto y sudado.

— ¿Natsu?

El joven se negó a mirarla, sentado al lado del sanitario abrazándose a sí mismo.

La ira de Lucy quedo en el olvido, rápidamente soltó la espada agachándose a su lado, acaricio con cuidado el cabello color rosado con dulzura, moviendo el flequillo para enfrentarla.

Grandes ojos llorosos se encontraron con el marrón chocolate.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó preocupada.

Natsu se enderezo para mirándola a la cara, lentamente comenzó a retirar sus manos mostrando en su palma la cascara vacía de la frutillita.

Su frutillita…Arrasada.

— ¡Lo lamento Luce~!—imploró aterrorizado— ¡No pude evitarlo! No he dormido bien desde que te dieron esta cosa, ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me golpees! —termino por decir protegiendo su cabeza de cualquier impacto proporcionado por la chica rubia.

Sostuvo el artefacto con cuidado, celebrándolo como si fuera un cadáver, efectivamente ya no quedaba nada del gloss labial que contenía. Fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amigo unos largos segundos antes de notar un detalle que no había puesto atención antes. Estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Lucy? —La observo confundido y en alerta, a los segundos sonrío aliviado—...Ah—suspiro tranquilo—...Ya perdiste la razón…

— ¡Claro que no, tonto!— le golpeó la cabeza antes de reírse nuevamente, frente a ella el Gran Dragonslayer estaba cubierto de brillo de labios manchando su boca, mejillas y barbilla, algo hilarante para lo bruto que él era.

— Pareces una niña, quién sabría que te gusta pintarte los labios —se burló Lucy disfrutando el momento.

— Ha ha ha —rió sarcásticamente—. No es mi culpa, esta cosa es adictiva

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó olvidando su ira anterior.

— El olor…Me marea— admitió ladeando la cabeza, avergonzado.

La chica rió un poco levantando la mano para limpiar el rostro de su compañero, con cuidado deslizo su pulgar sobre sus labios quitando la pintura. Supuso que al ser un Slayer con los sentidos más desarrollados era susceptible al maquillaje con olores y sabores, sonrió ampliamente sin notar el leve sonrojo del muchacho.

— ¡Oky! Nada de frutillitas para el dragón. Entiendo~, entiendo~

Sin querer deslizo sus dedos por su cara manchándose con los restos de pintura que había quitado de Natsu. Él distraído con el olor de la frutilla y la fragancia natural de vainilla de Lucy, se acercó sin medir las consecuencias lamiendo en la esquina de la boca de la rubia donde estaba la mancha de brillo labial. Ambos se separaron anonadados.

— ¡Perdón!

— ¡N-no hay problema!

Ninguno se miró por un buen tiempo, la fantasmal frase de Happy resonó en sus mentes.

"_¡se guuuuuuuuuustan!"_

Ya no sabrían como negar ese hecho por más tiempo.

A las afueras de la cabaña, una camarera peliblanca determinada arrullo a la vista, la sonrisa maniática se abría paso en su expresión, anotando en su libreta titulada "_Bitácora de amor de Fairy tail: ¡Un paso más cerca_!"

— Jejeje… goo nalu goo~

.

_**N/a: **__Romance~~ Happy no los deja tranquilos ni siquiera sin estar presente, de hecho aquí un micro drabble muy muuuy corto si alguien lo entiende_

**OMAKE:**

El felino yacía sobre la barra de Fairy Tail, la gente del gremio rodeándolo sin saber qué hacer. El gato azul temblaba fuertemente, sudando, con los ojos en blanco. Cana tomó su patita analizando lo que le había pasado.

— Santo cielo, Happy está teniendo una experiencia extra corporal

El exceed azul solo movió sus extremidades gimiendo.

— Haw...haw... —balbuceó incoherencias—, e…eiterruuuu….a…aye….

— Esto será malo para la imagen del gremio... —murmuró Makarov para sí mismo.

Happy sonrió inconsciente mientras que Gajeel lo picaba con una ramita.

_**N/a: **__(Gracias a Infinity Infinytum por recordarme mejor la escena!)_

_Jeje esto está basado en un capítulo de los Simpson XD, las experiencias extra corporales es cuando su alma sale de tu cuerpo para manifestarse en otro lugar, como le paso a este pobre gato. Eiteru significa "se gustan"_

_¿Alguien ha tenido una frutillita? Son color rojo que se abre en dos donde una mitad tiene brillo color rosa y la otra color rojo, su olor era agradable, y recuerdo cuando era niña que me gustaba saborearlo, de ahí este drabble._

_Gracias por los Review a_**: Infinity Infinytum, MajoDragneel, Portgas D. Monica **_(te recomiendo "momento de piratería" al ver tu apellido se que lo disfrutaras)_** Neko no me, Trinity24, yukatsu009, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Gabe Logan, Emina Megpoid-116, kanakochan 01**. _Enserio, ustedes me alegran el día, sonrió como idiota leyéndolos_

_Ah! Apoyo a "Broken Inside" (stilu/sticy), "Demasiado tarde" (nalustin) "Momento de piratería" (nalu)_

_Su apoyo crea inspiración así que…_

_._

_._

_._

**¡Comenten!**


	6. Él es sexy y lo sabe

**Advertencia:** _Esto es la idea más estúpida que he escrito…Hasta ahora._

**Clasificación:** T

**Petición:** _por favor, preparen la música de "Super Love Psycho" de Simón Curtis y no la reproduzcan hasta que la nombre ¿oky?_

* * *

**.**

**Él es sexy y lo sabe**

_By Aline Kiryuu_

_._

Lucy parpadeo volviendo a la conciencia. Tenía la garganta seca, su cuerpo pesado y la luz le dañaba los ojos, su propio olor lo sentía como nauseabundo, y sin más, la resaca la ataco peor que un golpe de Erza en la nuca; intento moverse pero algo la detuvo, estaba atada.

— ¿wet?

Y amordazada…

Ladeo la cabeza confundida, a lo largo de su vida este era el secuestro numero dieciséis, los tenia contado. Controló el pánico con mucha facilidad, definitivamente se encontraba drogada.

Ella recuerda la noche anterior en la fiesta de pijamas de Mirajane, como se deformo de charlas a amorosas y luego al alcohol…Oh, demasiadas mesclas de ron…

¿Qué habrá pasado?

— Ya estas despierta —se escuchó una voz conocida desde la oscuridad.

"_¡Natsu!_"

Sus alarmas internas comenzaron a sonar. El cuarto oscuro estaba solamente iluminado por la luz filtrándose en las persianas dañando sus pupilas. Busco algún destello rosado por el lugar, lo único que diviso fue un sillón, un escritorio y nada más.

La silla de cuero giro lentamente mostrando al joven dragonslayer acariciando el lomo Happy en su regazo.

— Hola~ Lucy…

Su tono misterioso inquieto todo su ser. La escena cliché sacada de alguna de las películas de gánster se repitió a su cabeza.

— Nos encontramos nuevamente en circunstancias menos —reflexionó un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas—…Ventajosas para ti

Frunció el seño queriéndole recriminar el mal teatro, pero las cuerdas y la amordaza estaban perfectamente atadas. Busco ayuda pero no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de ellos dos.

Happy se levanto de su asiento volando para desatar su amordaza, el gato rió maléficamente.

— Fase uno: Completada ¡Aye!

El felino azul parecía un autentico villano del padrino. Escupió un poco descontenta por el sabor en su lengua, la resaca de la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer efecto.

— Puedes irte Happy—lo despidió sin mirarlo, Natsu tenia sus ojos puestos es su victima—…Lo siguiente lo are _yo solo._

Natsu sonría sádicamente, se levanto del sillón tras el escritorio revelando su traje de dos piezas negro acompañado de una camisa roja.

— "_Damn sexy…"—_ Lucy se maldijo internamente, echándole la culpa su estado etílico de sus pensamientos perversos.

— No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad? — Paso el brazo sobre sus hombros, Lucy aparto la cara de la visión de su amigo en rebeldía—, Eso pensé…

Natsu se alejo para sacar entre la oscuridad una mesa con rueditas que tenia posada una lacrima video, la encendió con un poco de magia revelando imágenes de la noche interior.

— _¡QUE BAILEN! ¡QUE BAILEN!_

— _GRAYYY~ ERES EL MEJOR DESNUDISTA ¡EVER!_

— _JELLAL ES SOO HOT, ERZA SUERTUDA... aunque Loke no esta mal_

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Soy soltera!_

— _Nop~ no estoy saliendo con ningún imbécil ciego de pelo rosado… que no sé da cuenta de nada…nada de nada. Tonto._

— _mmmmm…Tengo un fetiche con la mafia italiana…_

— _waaaa graaaa-¡hip!-yyyyy hazte un show_

Lucy se sonrojo profundamente por la humillación, hizo la nota mental de nunca-jamás en la vida beber lo que sea que este el vaso de Cana. Giró lentamente a donde estaba su amigo observándola sin emociones, el pelirosado alzó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos.

— Te das cuenta de tu error… ¿No?

Lucy asintió sin querer verlo, la vergüenza de hacer semejante numerito frente su mejor amigo –cofcofenamoradonoasumidocof - era demasiada para afrontarlo ahora.

— Fue denigrante…—Dijo entre cortamente el Draneel indignado.

La rubia apretó los parpados en acuerdo.

— No sabes lo que sentí —respiró para calmar sus emociones—… ¡Cuando llamaste al idiota de hielo más sexy que yo!

Asintió otra vez antes de detenerse abruptamente. Observó al dragonslayer que la evitaba mirando hacia las persianas, apretando los puños en furia.

— Pero no lo dejare pasar, Lucy ¡Aquí va tu castigo!

Quedo helada al escuchar la música "Super Love Psycho" de Simón Curtis resonando, Natsu giró para mirarla decidido, arranco la camisa saltando los botones.

…_Esto no podía estar pasando…_

El chico paso su mano por sus pectorales hasta perderlas sobre sus pantalones, se encamino a la rubia paralizada tomando su cabeza acercándolo hasta que sus respiraciones se mesclaran.

— Mírame a mí, Luce…

Sonrió oscuramente, rodeándola, respirando en su cuello, tocándola dolorosamente suave. Volvió a posarse en su frente quitándose la camisa lanzándosela a sus pies, los pantalones caían mostrando la línea de los bóxer negros. Chilló ahogadamente encontrándose con la realidad, efectivamente, su mejor amigo, compañero de equipo, enamorado secreto…

_¡LE ESTABA HACIENDO UN BAILE STRIPPER!_

"_Natsu es un stripper en negación_" cuanta razón tenias Erza…

La mente de Lucy estaba en paro completo, solo se enfocada en los movimientos del mago fuego.

Él se le acerco sigiloso, pasando sus manos por su estomago peligrosamente cerca de la línea de sus senos.

— ¿Me quieres? —El pelo de Natsu se le apegaba a su frente, sus ojos verde oscuro se fijaban la miraban fijamente antes de perderse a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja—, ¿Me necesitas?

Jadeo involuntariamente cuando la mordió, asintió débilmente a sus preguntas.

— ¿Soy más sexy que ice-freak?

Murmuró algo inentendible, Natsu quemo una de sus cuerdas para liberar sus manos, obligándola a desabrochar la cremallera de la última prenda que poseía. Se acerco de nuevo sujetándola a unos centímetros de sus labios.

— Preguntare de nuevo— susurró ronco escaneándola con la mirada—… ¿Soy más sexy que Gray?

— ¡Si! —gimió sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio inferior ansiando que esta tortura continuara.

— Bien, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba—Natsu sonrío con sus muecas usuales separándose para recoger su ropa—. Nos vemos luego Lucee~—se despidió corriendo lejos de la escena del crimen.

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?"_

. . .

— **¡NATSUUUUUUU!**

.

* * *

.

_N/A: ¡Aja! ¿Querían acción M? lo lamento, Natsu hot troll XD_

_Me debatía entre "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake o la canción que nombre. Es hilarante escúchalas escribiendo esto. I LOVE NATSU, ¡I REALLY LOVE HIM! ¿Se nota?_

**¡Dejen Review todas las que quieran un baile privado!**

_¿Y los que no? Bueno, obligo a Lucy!_

* * *

_Subí una nueva historia nalu, es un poco –poquísimo- gore pero igual_

**Titulo:** Dark Flame

**Resumen:** La oscuridad de Natsu ha despertado después de ver a su compañera de equipo rota, sus más bajos instintos dragón guiaran su mente en un sendero de sangre y venganza. NALU. One shot

_PLEEASEE PASEN POR ALLI ¡Y DEJEN COMENTARIO!_

.

.

.

**¡REVIEW!**


	7. Prince of the Forest

**Calificado:** T (_por el lenguaje de Gajeel_)

**Advertencia:** _Alta posibilidad de destruir uno de sus más preciados recuerdos de la niñez y…Que sus cerebros exploten por la sobrecarga de estupidez de este Drabble._

**Resumen:** "Erza es una mamá-reno, Natsu una cría con traumas, y Gajeel no puede parar de llorar" en honor a uno de los cuentos populares que cumple 70 años este día _(bueno... ayer)_

**N/a**: ¿_Dije en el capitulo anterior que era una de mis ideas mas estúpidas? Bueno… __**me equivoque**__. ¡Ah! esto va para mi Review numero 60, kanakochan01 (nunca jamás pensé que llegaría a esta cantidad hehehe i am so happy!). ¡Que lo disfruten!_

.

* * *

.

**Prince of the Forest**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

_La madre y el hijo se mantuvieron juntos caminado por los prados; los pasos de la cría eran torpes e inexpertos guiados por la madre cariñosa por el camino correcto, buscando una fuente de alimento al escanear el suelo bajo la nieve. Co su pata deslumbro un pequeño parche verde que sobrevivió a la nevada, sonrió feliz mostrando un pedazo de tierra a su retoño._

— _Mira Bambi— llamó a su hijo que se encontraba retrasado—, ¡Hierva!_

_El niño ciervo corrió dando saltitos de felicidad para poder comer su merienda. La paz reino por el claro hasta que la madre levantó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento._

_Un mal presentimiento…_

_Analizó las montañas antes de que los ruidos de cuervos la distrajeran, el primer disparo sonó en las cercanías._

_Cazadores…_

— _Rápido Bambi —urgió—, ¡Huye!_

_El pequeño salió asustado, empujado por su progenitora para ir más rápido. Ambos corrieron en dirección a su refugio entre las raíces de los arboles, el pequeño Bambi no miro atrás, los ruidos de las balas eran demasiado fuertes como para distraerse, un disparo más ruidoso que otro fue el final para la carrera por su vida. Bambi se desplazo hasta su cueva feliz por su primera persecución exitosa._

(…Gi he,…cof cof…)

_Giró en búsqueda de su madre pero esta no se encontraba allí, asustado salió al exterior explorando por una señal maternal._

— _¡Mamiiii~~!_

(**¡BUJAJAHAKKAKAJAK!**)

— ¡CORTEN! —Gritó Mirajane deteniendo la escena.

Natsu golpeo su cabeza contra el pavimento mientras que Erza se levantaba de su posición acostada. Estos residían en el escenario de Fairy Tail practicando sus papeles en una de las obras de teatro al mando del malvado genio de Mirajane Strauss.

Tres días atrás llego Lisanna exclamando que se acercaba el aniversario de una de sus películas de infancias más queridas y como buena hermana mayor, Mirajane decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Y torturar a sus camaradas en el proceso.

Actualmente el gremio se preparaba para presentar la obra "_Bambi, el príncipe del bosque_" en honor a la película del ciervo que hizo llorar al más fiero de los magos (_¿Gildarts? ¿Laxus? Nadie dice nombres_), el problema era…

El venado padre.

— BUAHAHHAHA—Gajeel rompió ahogándose con su propia risa— ¿ENSERIO? "¡_MAMI~~~_!"—Imitó satírico el quejido que Natsu pronunciaba en la escena anterior— ¡ESTO LO MÁS BAJO QUE HAS LLEGADO SALAMANDER!

El asesino dragón de hierro chillaba en una esquina, rodando sobre su estomago sin poder de controlar las contorciones de su cuerpo. Natsu se sonrojo de profundo escarlata, lanzándole sus orejitas de reno al pelinegro.

— ¡Púdrete en el infierno Gajeel! —Bramó lleno de ira.

Con el papel de estrella se encontraba Natsu Dragneel, la salamandra infame representaba al príncipe de una raza de animales caracterizada por su elegancia, ¿Los dragones? No…por supuesto que no…

Natsu Dragneel era…Bambi, el príncipe del bosque.

Sentía que su dignidad caía por debajo de los talones cubiertos por mallas color marrón con manchas blancas sobre la espalda y la panza. Erza vestida de forma similar; acaricio el "lomo" de su "hijo" dándole fuerza para detener los espasmos musculares de rabia.

— No tienes que sentirte mal Bambi—la pelirroja sujeto la cabeza de Natsu estampándola en sus pechos—, ¡Tu madre aun esta aquí para protegerte!

El pelirosado no sabia si se sonrojaba de la vergüenza o de la ira, pero tener a Gajeel de todas las personas observándolo actuar como cachorro –y repito, en mallas- era peor que recibir una paliza de la Titania en venganza de su pastel de fresa perdido.

Volteó en búsqueda del cabello oscuro de su peor enemigo, Gray Fullbuster, el cual en esta pasada del destino no podía objetar nada contra suya. Reprimió una sonrisa de burla, reconociendo un borrón gris y blanco.

— ¡Gray-sama~! —Gimió Juvia con corazones en los ojos— ¡Mueve tu patita!

Tambor, o más conocido como el mago hielo movía su pie de manera robótica y aburrida, su rostro escondió por el gorro de conejo se encontraba tan rojo como el suyo.

La camarera clase S de Fairy Tail rió entretenida, suponiendo "inocentemente" que era "lindo" que Gray y Natsu actuaran de mejore amigos.

En realidad ella reía…Pisoteando sus orgullos destrozados.

El asesino de dragón hierro limpiaba sus lagrimas contenidas por la risa, se sentó en el suelo admirando la perspectiva de la gente disfrazada, sonrió hasta más no poder sin embargo unos toquecitos sobre su hombro distrajo su atención.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Padre ausente! —Wendy que lo apuntaba acusador aguantando las lágrimas. Un mohín lindo adornaba su cara, sus grandes ojos aguados llenos de resentimiento. Lisanna lo fulminaba con la mirada acariciando la cabeza de la sacerdotisa de los cielos— ¿Por qué no estabas con Natsu-niii-chan cuando Erza-Oka-sama le dispararon?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

— ¿De demonios estas hablando? —preguntó un poco ido por el arrebato emocional de la pequeña.

Levy carraspeo la garganta dejando su libro de lado, se levanto de una de las sillas recogiendo una gran bolsa blanca llena de tela.

— Lo que Wendy-chan intenta decir, es que debiste estar allí como el _padre_ que eres— Levy sonrió malvadamente revelando un mameluco café oscuro con tonalidades mas claras, grandes cuernos de alce descansaban en sus manos—, Gajeel… Aquí esta tu traje… Rey del bosque.

Levy disfruto cada expresión del chico de los piercing, cada color y cada emoción plasmada, sus labios se levantaron en una mueca desagradable, muchos flashes inundaron su memoria.

— _Chaparra_

— _Pulga_

— _Ratón de biblioteca_

— _Plana_

— _Nerd_

— _Pulgarcita_

"_Por nunca decir mi nombre gajeel-kun, por ello… ¡Venganza!"_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del metalero al ver como las delicadas manos de la peliazul estiraban el traje demostrándole la elasticidad del material.

— ¿Ah? —Parpadeo para regresar a la realidad— Vete mujer, no voy a usar eso—señalo al traje como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

Proveniente del escenario "Bambi, La salamandra" le apunto carcajeándose en su lugar.

— ¡Hahahahha Gajeel con spandex~!

— ¡Piérdete en tus mallas, rosadito!

— ¿O qué? —Natsu se cruzó de brazos mirándolo retadoramente—, Tú y tus grandes cuernos de metal van a _envestir_

— ¡Ciervo Uke!

— ¡Animal antisocial!

— Yo…—miro el traje que lo señalaba como el rey, por ende, progenitor de Natsu— ¡Soy tu padre!

— ¡Noooooo~…..!—Grito imitando la escena de Star Ward

Mientras tanto, Makarov se lamia sus dedos contando el dinero recaudado de las ventas de las entradas de la obra de teatro a Sabertooh, y Lamia Scale sin contar el show televisivo en directo a la cárcel de oración seis…

.

* * *

.

_**N/a: **__Acabo de destruir el legado de Bambi… no puedo dejar de reír escribiendo. Esto es demasiado OCC, lamento eso._

_Para los que no han visto Bambi, trata del príncipe ciervo que nace y todos en el bosque lo adoran, el tiene un amigo conejo Tambor, cuando era pequeño un cazador le dispara a su mamá, y su padre ausente viene a cuidarlo. Después crece tiene novia etc, etc…._

_**Dato rosa:**__ Bambi fue la primera película infantil que mostró una muerte de un personaje que no era de los malos, los críticos dijeron que era demasiado triste para los niños y no le fue muy bien en un comienzo. Pero bueno…ahora es la película que mas a traumado la infancia de las personas estilo el final de doraemon (real), la muerte de los hermanos en los anime (itachi y ace) y cosas por el estilo._

_Agradezco por el apoyo a mi historia, eso me inspira mucho._

_Capitulo anterior gracias a (__**Niixuiix, Suilen, MajoDragneel, miner1144, Infinity Infinytum, Neko no me, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Gabe Logan, , kanakochan01, LucyxHeartfilia, Paoooo, 'Nero**__)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Acuérdense, ¡dejen Review!**_


	8. Suegros

**N/a:** _HI~ ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien, aquí otro drabble de una pareja adorable… taratatan ta tan ¡GALE! Nalu incluido como siempre. Muchas gracias a_ Infinity Infinytum, Emina Megpoid-116, MajoDragneel, miner1144, Guest, lovenalu, SetsukaHeel, Ania-hyuga, yukatsu009, Gabe Logan, kanakochan01, Portgas D. Monica,_¡Los amo! ¡muuucho mucho mucho~~! nWn_

**Resumen:** odiaba su vida, ¿como se le ocurrió meterse en semejante lio?

**Clasificación:** T (_por Gajeel_ :D)

**Renuncias:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima (_que ahora hace troll vía twitter, él jugo con mi mente de la manera mas sucia posible, si vieron la imagen yaoi extraña de Rogue y Sting sabrán de lo que habló)_

* * *

.

**Suegros**

_AlineKiryuu_

_._

Gajeel odiaba su vida y por extensión a todos los que lo rodea.

(Claro, a excepción de Levy)

El dragón de hierro se preguntaba cuándo llego a ser tan miserable como para pedir la ayuda de Fairy Tail en un tema _tan_ _delicado_, y más, confiar en Salamander, de todas las personas, para la tarea.

Maldijo el día en que decidió abrir la boca.

— ¡Hey monstruo de metal! No has tocado a mi hija ¿Verdad? –exclamó el sujeto que estaba frente suyo.

Gajeel volvió a maldecir.

— Miel, no acoses a nuestro yerno —una voz femenina distrajo a la persona que lo acosaba—, Levy-chan lo eligió por una razón, solo hay que mirar más de cerca para ver lo dulce que es…

— Muy, muy de cerca… —murmuró el irritable sujeto acercándose para examinarlo.

Resistió la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo, respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Frente a él estaba el perfecto teatro armado por el equipo Natsu. Lucy vestía un vestido holgado estampado de flores, unas almohadas para formar una barriga y su cabello adornado por un moño desordenado; a su lado –el maldito de- Salamander con ropas antiguas, un bigote falso en su cara. Ambos conformaban la supuesta familia feliz.

La familia de su novia.

— Pendejo, ¿Enserio eres un mago? —Preguntó incrédulo el "padre"— Me da que sois un asaltante… — Natsu sonrió burlón, mostrando todo lo que disfrutaba humillarlo. Jugando con su bigote se acerco al pelinegro analizarlo cuidadosamente.— Mmn…—lo miró intentando disimilar su diversión— ¿Este sujeto se va a casar con mi hija? ¡Ha! ¡Lo dudo!

"_Respira Gajeel, tú puedes hacerlo…Inhala, exhala…Esto es por la chaparra…"_

En una semana se enfrentaba en un viaje a la antigua casa de Levy por el fin de pedir su mano, así de simple. El problema…

"— _Gajeel, mis padres son muy conservadores, espero que no haya problema con eso"_

Estaba fregado, el gremio entero se lo había confirmado. Erza demando que entrara a clases de etiqueta, Patherlily lo envió a meditación; mientras tanto la conejita y Salamander hacían de las suyas.

"— _No hay nada mejor que la practica"_

En ese entonces no tenia idea lo que quería decir el fenómeno de pelo rosa, pero ahora entendía cada palabra… Y lo aborrecía. Mucho.

— Las mujeres usan aretes—Natsu seguía jugando con su bigote— ¿Eres marica?

— Amor—Lucy lo apaciguaba aunque también intentaba no reír—, esos son piercing…

— ¿Piercing? Ha…Un punk —Natsu rió—. Sabía que debió haberse quedado con Jet

— O Droy — comentó a lo bajo la chica rubia.

Entre cerro los ojos conteniendo su ira asesina, la imagen alegre de Levy brilló en su mente.

— Quién me puede afirmar que no le aras daño, que la protegerás como es debido _—_el Dragneel se aclaró la garganta tratando de parecer serio—. No quiero ver a mi hija sufrir

Se paró abruptamente tomando la camisa de "su suegro" se miraron profundamente dando a conocer sus intenciones.

— Jamás le hare daño a la enana. Levy... ¡E-es importante para mí! No me interesa tu puto discurso, ella es mi compañera, te guste o no

Lo empujo, dirigiéndose a la salida, Gajeel salió de un portazo quebrando la chapa de la puerta. Natsu sonrió orgulloso pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su "esposa".

—15 minutos—suspiro Lucy dejándose llevar por el calor de su amigo—. Resisto mucho más que antes

Ambos observaron como Levy corría hacia las puertas en búsqueda de su dragón mal humorado, Natsu con cierta malicia acomodo a Lucy entre sus brazos como la familia perfecta.

— Nuestra bebe esta tan grande —dijo el pelirosado jugueteando con la pancita falsa de la rubia. Sonrió diabólicamente — Tengamos otra…

* * *

.

.

**N/a:** _Siempre me ha gustado torturar a Gajeel… y a Natsu y a Sting y a Laxus, ¡HA! (epifanía) ¡Creo que soy una dominatrix de dragón slayer….!_

Natsu: ¡ayúdenme! ella es autora psicópata, apropósito, Gajeel solo hablo una línea.

_Callaos Natsu, por algo se llama Drabble._

_En fin, ¡no tengan miedo de hacerme peticiones! ^.^ y dejen comentarios! Eso revive mi pasión por escribir (que ha estado bien ambigua estos días…)_

_Apoyo a Broken inside (stilu)…y no tengo mas historias nuevas XD ya voy a crear mas._

.

.

.

**¡Comenta!**


	9. Farandula

**N/a:**_ ¡Hola a todo el mundo! (sueno como el Dr. Nick de los Simpson) Este Oneshot (ya que me demore mucho en actualizar) va para el Review numero 80 ¡Gabe Logan! Y por quitarme un __gran__ peso de encima hahaha XD,_

_Agradecimiento a:_**Infinity Infinytum, sayuki yukimura, Gabe Logan, miner1144, Trinity00024, MajoDragneel, Suilen, Ania-hyuga, tomoyo0000001, , Kanakochan01, Portgas D. Monica, Raspberry Orchid**_ (¡Review numero 90! ¡Kyaaa~~ ¡)_ _Son los mejores T_T no he podido actualizar nada por que mi conexión a internet se fue por el retrete, aun miro hacia la calle como animal perdido en búsqueda del auto del técnico. Esta historia maás que humor trata del romance en Fairy Tail.  
POV Lucy, por si no queda claro._

.

**Farándula**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

Recostada sobre su estomago analizó el ultimo número de la revista de Socerer Magazine. Esta contaba con más paginas de lo usual y colores vividos para contar con calidad una gran cantidad de chismes esparcíos por sus hojas.

Después de los grandes juegos mágicos la fama de Fairy Tail ha subido como espuma, y los editores de la revista ni tontos ni perezosos dieron al público lo que querían: Información del gremio del momento.

Ya era una nueva generación que leía los artículos, ellos solo eran consientes de la desaparición del gremio hace siete años, las atroces destrucciones de Natsu aun no estaban en su cultura, por ello, conocer más sobre el Salamander salvaje que derrotó por si solo al dúo dragón y dio valor para enfrentar un apocalipsis dragoniano era una mina de oro que Jackson (el reportero oficial de Fairy Tail) y Makarov no estaban dispuesto a perder.

Observó con cuidado la foto grupal a las afuera de edificio restaurado del gremio, estaban todos sonriendo a la cámara. Se sonrojo cuando se vio a si misma bajo el brazo protector de su mejor amigo. Negó con la cabeza descartando cualquier pensamiento fuera de la línea de amistad entre ellos, continuo con su inspección.

La primera pagina mostraba a las chicas de Fairy tail en traje de baño.

"_Buen enganche"_

Cada una se entrelazada demostrando su belleza natural, hasta la pequeña de Wendy exponía su estilo junto a ese bañador de dos piezas amarillo, sonrió feliz viendo su nombre con letras grandes junto al de Erza, se han vuelto más popular últimamente.

En la siguiente pagina estaban los chicos, todos también con trajes de baños, rió para si misma viendo a Freed con sunga, era extraño no confundirlo con una chica. Observó como Gray se mimetizaba con el entorno, a su lado Natsu con su bufanda en su cabeza, el short de baño rojo con llamas bordadas, le quedaba bien.

Ignora los músculos, la sonrisa sexy, y que el pañuelo en la cabeza dándole un toque hot.

No, Lucy no piensa eso.

Jamás.

(Se sonrojo apartando la mirada. Estaba condenada al fracaso.)

Las siguientes páginas contaban la historia del gremio, fotos de los maestros, la imagen de Mavis destacada, y pregunta para los lectores: "_¿Será Laxus el próximo maestro?_"

— Quién sabe…— murmuró con curiosidad.

Continúo la lectura divertida por las anécdotas. "_Los magos de Fairy Tail son expertos en desastres_" una frase destacada en rojo con dibujos de escombros, desnudos públicos y espadas clavadas en gente inocente. La revista también contaba sobre las batallas pasadas, un poco nostálgica pasó por la historia de la guerra contra Phantom Lord.

— Padre…—Lucy sintió su estomago revolver.

Siguieron con las peleas contra Oración seis, Edolas, el ensayo del examen clase S. Contando todos esos hechos Lucy descubrió que Natsu siempre estuvo destacado entre los protagonistas, casi como si contara que él era la fuerza de Fairy Tail. Orgullosa delineo con los dedos la imagen del mago fuego, Natsu era más fuerte de lo que la gente cree, bueno…Ahora lo sabrían. Un extraño presentimiento revolvió su estomago.

¿Tendría fans? ¿Habrá chicas interesadas en él?

No, Lucy no piensa en eso.

¿Jamás…?

(Internamente maldijo a cualquier mujer que ose posar sus ojos en su mejor amigo, se encargaría de bloquearles el paso, ella debía defender a su hombre. Digo chico. Quiero decir amigo cercano.  
Oh… Muy muy condenada.)

Le llamó la atención destellos rojos de la siguiente página, los colores brillantes enmarcaban a Mirajane que sonreía con una mueca amorosa, su vestido rojo vaporoso adornado con corazones. Leyó un titulo que le dio escalofríos.

"_**Las historias de amor de cuentos de hadas"**_

(¿WTF?)

Su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta descifrando el articulo, este estaba patrocinado por la camarera favorita del gremio, señalaba la cantidad de apuestas de relaciones por concretarse, frunció el seño, nunca supo nada de esta sección.

Se ahogo con su saliva al ver a la primera pareja.

"**G**a**L**e**:**

_La bella y La bestia_**"**

— ¿Heee? —Parpadeo confundida— ¿Levy-chan?

El dibujo mostraba a Levy bailando junto a Gajeel, ambos ignoraban lo más humanamente posible a dos hombres llorando en el fondo. Jet y Droy se abrasaban compartiendo su desesperación.

— "_Esto destruirá su fama_ _de asexual _—Pensó Lucy visualizando la reacción del dragonslayer hierro, no obstante sonrío feliz de ver a su mejor amiga bailar con el animal de Gajeel—._ Es un titulo muy apropiado…_"

Leyó los comentarios de Patherlily (_"Es un idiota que esta en negación", "La señorita Levy es muy amable" "Él dijo que le gustaba su trasero")_

— Mucha información Lily…

Avanzo cambiando las páginas, mostraba la historia de Bisca y Alzack, también de acercamientos entre Cana y Laxus.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —mordió sus labios emocionada por el cotilleo— ¡Gildarts se volverá loco!

Continuo con el gran repertorio de parejas de Cana (Bacchus, Hibiki, ¡¿M-Macao?!), ella alardeaba orgullosa de ello, mientras su padre se horrorizaba a sus espaldas.

"_El triangulo amoroso entre gremios, __**¡Gruvia **__vs__** Lyvia**__! ¿Quién ganara?"_

— Hahaha ¿En que problemas te metiste Gray?— Lucy rió con más ganas al ver la imagen donde Lyon retaba a un Gray casi desnudo, Juvia se regodeaba moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Se sorprendió de verse a si misma en una pequeña imagen, abajo estaba escrito por la misma juvia el "rival de amor". Negó fuertemente la cabeza, eso explicaba el por qué ella reventó sus cañerías el mes pasado. En un cuadro rojo Erza comentaba "_Gray es un bipolar que no admite a si mismo sus sentimientos,… Hay que apalearlo"_

Sudo la gota gorda por la salud de su amigo, Erza atacaría en cualquier momento.

Cambio la pagina para ver otras parejas posibles que jamás se imagino.

"_El tributo Rayo unidos al Taker Over"_

— ¿Lisanna y Bickslow? ¿Evergreen y Elfman? ¿Mira-san y Freed? —la rubia leyó incrédula la lista de convnaciones— ¿Qué demonios es el LaLi? ¡Aahh! ¡¿Mira-san tiene una historia juvenil con Laxus?!

Sorprendida ojeo las descripciones de las parejas entre los hermanos Strauss y el Raijinshuu (Laxus incluido). En estado de shock observo la imagen del mago rayo jugando con las mejillas de Lisanna, la de Freed en la barra con Mirajane, y las de Evergreen cuidado a Elfman. Una mueca petulante se formo por el rostro de la rubia, ahora tenia material para molestar a la auto proclamada reina de las hadas y de volverle las bromas a la camarera.

Algo llamo su atención, una pequeña imagen de Natsu y Lisanna cuando niños, una punzada atravesó su corazón.

"_(…) pero la mas joven de los Strauss también tiene su historia de amor infantil, se supo que fue la pequeña novia de Salamander (…)"_

Trago el desagradable nudo que se formo en su garganta, ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse mal por ello.

¿Cierto?

Continúo su lectura mejorando su ánimo, historias cortas sobre los demás miembros, pero la más notable fue:

"_**Erza y Mystogan"**_

— ¿Mystogan...? ¿Él no estaba en Edolas? —Reflexiono por un momento buscándole el sentido— ¡Ieek! ¡¿Jellal?!

"_Una dramática historia de amor, Titania y Mystogan unidos desde su infancia, ¿Podrán contra todos los problemas? (…)"_

En la revista no especificaban los datos de Mystogan, pero por los relatos comprendía a la perfección que se trataba del ex convicto Jellal Fernández. Lucy se pregunto como a Mirajane se atrevió a contar este tipo de detalles a una revista de farándula, exponiendo un secreto tan delicado a todos. Suspiró resignada, al menos la personas fuera de Fairy Tail no tendrían idea de la verdad, para los ojos de las ajenas personas la historia contada por la albina trataba de unos amantes trágicos, aun así comprendió que esto era un mensaje claro para el líder de Crime Sorcière.

"_Ven a verla, ¡Atrévete!"_

Mirajane Strauss era una casamentera incluso a través de los medios masivos de comunicación. Hizo una mueca imaginando la reacción de Erza. Había dos opciones, o se sonrojaba rojo escarlata temblando por su futuro amoroso, o actuaria salvajemente en búsqueda de venganza…No sabia muy bien cuál de las dos escenarios vería mañana.

Las siguientes páginas contaban de más parejas, jamás se dio cuenta de la cantidad de romance presente en Fairy Tail, sonrío ante la adorable foto de Romeo y Wendy, o los cuentos de Kinana y Cobra, Fairy Tail dejaría enganchado a los fan con estos amoríos.

Una epifanía la golpeo de repente, busco entre las hojas leídas algún indicio, aparte de la mención de Juvia, ella no aparecía en ninguna historia de amor; un poco desilusionada contemplo que hasta Loki y Aries tenían su momento, resignada continuo con la revista.

_(…) pero ninguna parejas nombradas es capas de compararse a esta. La unión que se lleva el premio de ser la pareja mas linda del gremio. Ambos navegan en la ignorancia, pero aun a si sus sentimientos son tan claros para el resto, lastima que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta (…)"_

Curiosa cambio la página, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se daría. Un fuerte gemido resonó en la casa.

"_**¡NALU!**__ Compuesta por __**Lucy Hearthfilia **__y__** Natsu Dragneel**__, la ardiente pareja de Fairy Tail"_

Sin poder creérselo navego por las paginas viendo impresionada las muchas imágenes de ella y su mejor amigo. Comiendo juntos, cuidando a Happy, cuando ella estuvo enferma, o cuando se quedo el Dragneel se quedaba en su cama, retratos de la miles de veces que la ha salvado, cuando la consolaba, o la vez que tomó su mano luego del enfrentamiento contra Flare, tantos momentos resumidos en diversos dibujos que apretaban su corazón, volteándolo, causando que la sangre se fuera sin rumbo hasta sus mejillas. Toda la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos plasmado en hojas.

Respiró para calmar su corazón, volvió a donde se ha quedado, un pequeño dibujo de Mirajane continuaba la historia.

"_Natsu trajo a Lucy al gremio una mañana de julio, después de que él saliera como todos los años en esa fecha en búsqueda de su padre, desde que Lucy esta aquí con nosotros Natsu nunca ha vuelto a salir sin aviso como aquellas veces de nuevo"_

—"_Es mentira, solo fue una coincidencia_" — se excusó temblando.

"_(…) Natsu y Lucy se volvieron un equipo desde el primer día que se conocieron, él vino a mi exclamando que tenia una gran e inteligente compañera de equipo (…)"_

— "_solo fue por que necesitaba una chica rubia…"_—Pensó con inexplicable vacio.

"_(…) son muy unidos, siempre están juntos, al tiempo de verlos pensé que eran una excelente pareja (…)"_

— "_Por supuesto, por eso me engaño aquella vez_"— recordando el incidente donde creyó que él se le iba a declarar.

"_(…) Natsu fue quien la cogió de una caída de 100 metros en el ataque de Phantom Lord (…)"_

"_(…) Lucy se aventó contra un vehículo en movimiento para sujetar a Natsu en Edolas (…)"_

"_(…) en la isla Tenrou, Happy me contó que ambos tuvieron momentos muy interesantes (…)_

"_(…) haha ¿Saben…? Natsu-chan siendo un ignorante con las chicas, ¡Le gusta espiar a Lucy cuando se ducha! ¿Qué dice de eso? (…)_

Golpeo la revista, las lágrimas de frustración se acumulaban en sus ojos, era cruel la forma que la ilusionaba Mirajane, pero ella sabía que eso era solo amistad. Después de todo, Natsu tenia a alguien en quien pensar.

"_Aquí una entrevista exclusiva en una de las fan nalus que menos es tomada en cuenta, Lisanna Strauss:_

— _¡Hola a todos!_

— _**Dígame ¿Por qué eres nombrada como la malvada albina que rompe esa pareja?**_

— _Porque Gildarts cuenta historias sin bases, con suerte estuvo unos días en el gremio y creyó que ser la amiga de Natsu era ser su novia. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Natsu es como mi hermano pequeño. Siempre quise uno._

— _**Entonces ¿Qué es eso de la promesa de ser su esposa a futuro?**_

— _¡Era una broma por dios! ¡Tenia 7 años! Uff!_

— **¿No hay peligros de que te arrojes a conquistar al pelirosado?**

— _¿Por qué la gente piensa que voy a robarle a Natsu a Lucy? Ellos son muy lindos, en Edolas ayude a que sean pareja, Edo-Lucy era muy tsudere pero esta Lucy es mas dulce, espero que se reúnan aquí también_

— _**¿Apoyas la pareja?**_

— _¡Por supuesto! Es divertido ver las reacciones de Lucy-san. Además Natsu es más fuerte cuando esta ella cerca. Junto a Happy hemos intentado muchas cosas, pero nada resulta—suspiro—. Cuándo entenderán esos dos…_

— _**Ya… ¿Ósea que no hay peligros de que ahora que volviste de los muertos el gremio se olvide de a Heartfilia, te vuelvas una bruja egoísta y sanguinaria disfrazada de niña linda, te unas al equipo Natsu y patear a Lucy fuera del Gremio?**_

— _¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¿Quién diablos dijo eso? Para empezar soy del equipo de mis hermanos. Segundo, Natsu jamás trataría mal a sus camaradas, sin contar que Erza y Gray se volverían locos sin Lucy, ella es el pegamento que los une, las misiones entre Natsu, Erza y Gray nunca llegaron a buen puerto hasta que ella se unió._

— _**Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Strauss, nos dejo claro que no es una bruja roba novios**_

— _¡Ya enserio! ¿Quién empezó con eso? "_

Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Siguió leyendo testimonios y escusas del por qué ambos magos deberían reunirse, incluso de otros gremios o el mismo Happy, el mendigo gato no hacia las cosas sin pensar.

"_Gajeel: Las parejas son importantes y únicas en la vida del Dragonslayer, si ella no esta nunca podrás amar de nuevo, es una unión que va mas allá de los insignificante sentimientos humanos, por eso Salamader es la lapa de conejita"_

— La cabeza de metal tiene razón

Salto ante la voz detrás de ella. En su ventana estaba justo la persona que giraban sus pensamientos, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, balbuceo nervioso sin poder pronunciar nada. Natsu se sentó en la cama tomando la revista entre sus manos.

— La ardiente pareja de Fairy Tail— Leyó el titulo lentamente, Lucy esperó lo peor—… ¡Me gusta! Nos viene bien, ¿No crees eso, Lucy?

— ¿He? ¡Pe-pero Natsu! —Tropezó con sus palabras tan roja como era humanamente posible—¡Tú y yo no estamos saliendo!

Él parpadeo confundido, su sonrisa tierna se deformo lentamente a una mas descarada, travieso se le acerco hasta unos centímetros de diferencia.

— Eso —susurró—…Se puede arreglar

.

.

_**N/A:**__ ¡Ya esta! Hehehe el final se los dejo a su imaginación, hehe imagino a Lu-chan toda roja echando espuma por la boca, xD y a Natsu como perro obediente sonriendo feliz. Bueno, es mas largo que mis drabbles usuales, ¿Merezco más Review? Hahahah, en fin…_

_Edit: ¡ah! no me di cuenta que el final era similar a una de las historias de suilen-san! por ello tome el consejo de gabe logan y cambie el final, lo lamento lo lamento! no me di cuenta! enserio! *panico*_

.

.

.

**¡Comenta!**


	10. Sueños

**Clasificación:**_ T (por la mención a temas sexuales. Nada grave, solo para estar seguro)_

**Resumen:**_ A veces soñaba con ella, destellos de luces doradas que lo llevaban a la presencia de su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia_

_**N/a:**__ Capitulo dedicado a Suilen por el problema anterior de ideas similares, no era mi intención, gomen nasai u.u, esta tampoco trata de las reacciones al dormir, más que nada del subconsciente de Natsu. También va dedicado a_ _AgathaxB ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D_

* * *

_._

**Sueños**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

Natsu a veces soñaba con Lucy.

No eran sueños malos, ni desagradables, tampoco algo que se deba mencionar o guardar como un secreto.

Solo eran sueños, inexplicables, difusos y extrañamente reconfortables.

La primera vez que soñó con ella fue después de conocerla, un manchón dorado que se quedo grabado en su memoria, incluso después de despertar y olvidar todo lo demás, por ello en ese entonces cuando su mano se poso sobre el papel de su primera misión, la primera en venir a la mente fue Lucy, la chica nueva con el cabello dorado, suave, como un sueño.

El destino se encargo de lo demás, las promesas entre ellos eran ley, ya sea un Dragonslayer o un mago Celestial, ninguno de los dos romperá el lazo que los une, compañeros de equipo, incluso más, amigos.

Lucy era agradable, y…_rara_. Lo suficiente para llamar su atención, ella era como el sol, manchando sus sueños con trazos dorados, colores brillantes que significaban su presencia.

Soñar con ella era rutinario, algo que lo hacia sonreír al despertar, no obstante, siempre hay excepciones, como la vez… que soñó con ella de otra manera.

La cama de Lucy era blanda y acogedora, hacerse un lugar en su lecho de descanso era tan relajante que valía el golpe en la madrugada. Lucy se molestaba con él, pero Lucy era _extraña_ a si que no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Quizás fue su olor, o que esa noche mostraba más piel de lo necesario. Pero Natsu… tuvo un sueño erótico con su mejor amiga.

Despertó exaltado, con el corazón latiendo furioso y la piel hirviendo. Lucy estaba aun dormida, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, abrazándolo, pegando su amplio pecho a su torso. _Aterrador_…eso fue lo que pensó.

Salto de la cama cayendo al piso sin poder creérselo, casi podía sentir su cara estallar en fuego, literalmente. Con cuidado desvió su mirada entre sus piernas, solo para descubrir que en verdad él ha _reaccionado_.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldiciiiiioooooon!"_

Agitado, sudoroso, y con el objeto de sus tormentos a unos centímetros, Natsu comenzó a hiperventilar.

"_¡Erza me va a matar! y cuando este muera Lucy me invocara para asesinar a mi espíritu, y el monstruo de hielo se reirá en mi tumba"_

Escuchó a Lucy maullar entre el sueño, dejándole los pelos de punta. Busco con la mirada a su amigo exceed para descubrir que no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

"_¿Por qué Happy? Justo cuando te necesitaba"_

Pero no pudo pensar más por que la rubia comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos.

Aterrado, avergonzado y lo peor, excitado a su presencia, el Dragneel tomó una sabana y grito, rompió la ventana huyendo de la inocente chica que se despertaba sobresaltada.

No pudo verla a la cara en todo el día, además demoró aproximadamente 2 semanas y media para volver a –acosarla- visitarla como es debido.

"_Lucy es __**rara**__, y me contagia su rareza, por eso me pasan estas cosas"_

Era una escusa persistente, pero por más que se la repetía no pudo evitar volver a soñarla como esa noche, de esa manera que quemaba sus sabanas, por muchos meses más. Era incomodo, y se sentía culpable, era un secreto para él mismo, algo que aun no entendía del todo bien.

La siguiente vez que su sueño lo desconcertó estaba en su propia cama.

Hoy no había visitas a la habitación de Lucy. Acababan de terminar una misión extenuante donde el equipo Natsu entero salió herido, algunos más que otros pero estaban a salvo y eso era lo único que contaba.

Natsu se fue a dormir pensando que todo el cansancio acumulado lo dejaría inconsciente a hasta la mañana siguiente. Graso error.

Esta vez no fueron sueños felices, ni excitantes, fueron sueños… Donde la perdía.

Eso era lo más aterrador que ha tenido que vivir.

La veía atravesada por la lanza del enemigo, no podía hacer nada. Frente a él se repetía la imagen de la rubia sonriente, ahogada en sangre, delineando con sus labrios morados "No pudiste hacer nada".

Despertó verdaderamente en pánico, ni siquiera comprobando su bufanda de Igneel para correr disparado al apartamento de la rubia. Tardo menos de lo de siempre, escalando hasta la ventana solo para verla dormir. Aun tenia el estomago vendado y una de sus mejillas estaba parchada, Natsu no pudo controlarse, se coló entre sus sabanas, abrazándola con toda la necesidad que alguien podría sentir.

Lucy despertó en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo apretado y el calor colándose entre sus mantas, parpadeo unas cuantas veces para regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Natsu? —preguntó al ver uno de los mechones rosados. Natsu se acomodo más en ella, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro, Lucy apunto de replicar sintió en temblor del cuerpo de su compañero —, ¿Estas bien?

Se demoro un poco en contestar, como si intentara buscar su voz.

—….Solo esta noche…Déjame esta vez...

Lucy extrañada lo abrazo para acercarlo, se apoyo en su pecho durmiéndose a los minutos después. Pero Natsu, él no durmió en lo que quedaba de la noche. Cuando el sol salía, los destellos de luz bailaban en el rostro de su amiga, Natsu la observaba callado, entendiendo que debía proteger esa vida aunque le cueste la suya.

La próxima vez que Natsu soñó con Lucy de otra manera ya no importaba.

Apoyo su cabeza en el estomago plano, deslizando sus dedos por los bordes de una barriga invisible, sonrió recordando las risas infantiles creadas por su subconsciente, pequeñas voces que le decían "papá".

.

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** _Mi agradecimiento a:_ **Tomoyo000001, KANAKOXHAN01, Ania-hyuga, Neko no me, MajoDragneel, miner1144, niixuiix, L'Muk, Portgas D. Monica, Gabe Logan, Raspberry Orchid, mapara, Lucypokemon, Inusuki, sayuki yukimura, yukatsu009, Trinity00024 **_(imuoto chan)_**, Suilen, , kuina, Kanako Mei-chan, nalu love, NeePulgaah-Chan, Majo-Chwan** _(nee chan QvQ)_

_¡Gracias! TTwTT ¡son los mejores!_

* * *

_Aquí otra historia, si quieren pueden pasarse a verla y ¡dejar un comentario! n.n_

**Titulo:** Goodbye

**Resumen:** Escondidos en la enfermería disfrutaron un momento de paz, muy en lo profundo de sus corazones sabían que ese seria el último instante juntos. "Adiós Natsu..." "Hasta Luego Lucy" Spoiler manga cap297, NALU, One shot

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto, ¡no olviden dejar comentario! ¡matta ne!_

.

.

**¡Comenta!**


	11. Platónico

_**N/a:**__ Lamento la demora para actualizar, ¡Pero no se me ocurría nada bueno! Tenias algunas de ideas nalu en mi cabeza pero ninguna que me inspirara a escribirla, entonces, como siempre JUSTO antes de irme a clases, cuando tengo una miserable media hora para vestirme e ir a tomar locomoción, __**justo**__ me llego la inspiración y tuve que escribir. En resumen, llegue tarde._

_Gracias a:_** Neko no me, Trinity00024, Suilen, MajoDragneel, sayuki yukimura, Lucypokemon, Gabe Logan, , kuina, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, NeePulgaah-Chan, Princess Of Devil, Kanakochan, AkiraxKnight, kadami del cielo, AgathaxB, Ania-hyuga, A-Z Miner117744 A-Z, L'Muk, SakuraKagamine, Portgas D. Monica, minamidani, yukatsu009, Majo-Chwan. **¿_Les dije que los amo? Oh, ¿no? ¡Entonces, de nuevo! ¡Los quiero!, muchas gracias por dejar Review y seguir esta colección de momentos Natsu y Lucy. Si tienen una petición no duden en dejarla._

**Clasificación:** T

**Resumen**: Fairy Tail era justamente sospechosa.

* * *

.

**Platónico**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

Se observaron a través de las mesas. Natsu esquivo a Elfman mientras golpeaba a Gajeel en el proceso, sin desviar la tímida unión de miradas con su compañera.

Lucy ojeo su libro fingiendo interés, levantando sus orbes chocolates para chocar ocasionalmente con los verde oscuro. En la silla próxima, Levy intentaba leer un libro viendo disimuladamente a la maga celestial y su interacción con el dragonslayer fuego. Ella no era la única que les ponía atención, de hecho, podía visualizar a Erza con sus ojos de halcón y a Mirajane registrando toda actividad de los "mejores amigos".

Desde hace un tiempo, Fairy Tail era francamente sospechosa.

Fue hace nos días, donde algo pareció cambiar entre ellos, el aire era mas ligero y sus manos casualmente se unían más de lo común. A veces Lucy pegaba grititos cuando se sentaba –muy cerca- de Natsu, y él, pareciendo inocente, reía de lo sucedido con esa sonrisa de marca lanzando bromas privadas en un lenguaje tan íntimo que ningún otro mago podía entender.

_Demasiado cerca._

Mirajane antes pensaba que estaba sola en esta cruzada del amor, quizás con unos aliados que buscaban diversión. Pero desde la semana pasada, donde todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la conexión entre los dos jóvenes magos, descubrió que la totalidad del gremio estaba en regocijo de lo que iba a pasar o _ya pasó_ entre ellos.

_Debían saber._

Erza y Gray invadieron el apartamento de Lucy más de lo acostumbrado, rallando en al línea del acoso de Natsu, pero aun así no lograron ver nada comprometedor. Sin embargo, Gray juró que después de una incursión sorpresa en la habitación de la rubia una noche de viernes, pudo ver a Natsu más despeinado de lo normal y los labios de Lucy rojos e hinchados.

_Quizás eran paranoicos._

Las apuestas corrían rápido, estipulando plazos de tiempo para que por fin se unieran en una relación. La mayoría se sorprendió de ver a gremios rivales entrar en la competencia apostando una buena cantidad de dinero a la unión de Natsu y Lucy. Makarov estaba más que extasiado, si alguna vez ellos anuncian su compromiso él promete hacer una fiesta por todo el dinero que el gremio estaba acumulando.

La sonrisa de Natsu se deformó por un segundo. Esa mueca juvenil y llena de vida evolucionó a una sonrisa torcida, confianzuda y francamente insinuante.

A los minutos después Lucy se levantaba disculpándose, desapareciendo por la puerta, apretando el libro prestado contra su estomago, hundiendo las uñas en la cubierta. La gente fue ajena a como ella temblaba de anticipación.

La hora que le siguió a la desaparición de la Heartfilia, todas las miradas se concentraron en el otro implicado, analizando desde qué estaba asiendo o a dónde se movía; entre murmullos se preguntaban _"¿Cuándo saldrá a encontrarse con ella?"_, pero toda paciencia tenía un límite, y el alcohol y aburrimiento acababan por distraer a los vigilantes. Casi resignados continuaron con sus acciones cotidianas, ignorando a un gatito azul que volaba por la superficie de las cabezas.

Happy llego regañando a Natsu por abandono y una promesa incumplida de ir a pescar. El peli rosado emocionado, tomó al exceel gritando la despedida.

— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Entrecerraron los ojos en un acuerdo tácito.

Titania liderando la operación ordeno a Gray y por ende a Juvia a seguirlos a escondidas. A las afuera del gremio Natsu negaba la cabeza divertido, disfrutando la situación.

Con la experiencia de Juvia en el acecho, lograron pasar disimulados todo el trayecto. Natsu ni una vez se desvió al apartamento de Lucy, ya cubierto por la misma Erza y Mirajane, solo camino al lugar secreto de pesca tenía con Happy, cuando giraron a la izquierda sorpresivamente Natsu grito:

— Happy, ¿Esa no es la antigua novia de Gray? —

Y la calle se inundo.

Tardo una hora y media congelar todo para evitar gente ahogada, pero al rato los guardias del consejo mágico alejaron por la destrucción hecha la vía pública, fue una tarde muy larga para el mago de hielo.

Entre los gritos de Juvia y las amenazas de los residentes, Gray no pudo escuchar las burlas de Natsu, ni como Happy volaba lejos con un gran pescado entre las patas.

_Nadie sabía._

Los pasos del dragonslayer lo llevaron profundo en el bosque, guiado por su nariz y ansias profundas.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Lucy haciendo guardia las dos magas clase S esperaron hasta el crepúsculo, casi tristemente Mirajane comentó:

—Son solo amigos…—Erza asintió decepcionada.

Mejores amigos platónicos, solo por hoy.

Los magos se retiraron a descansar, dejando toda la persecución suspendida.

…

En el bosque Natsu llego a su hogar, hambriento de_ algo más._

Solo basto abrir la puerta para que la soledad lo embargara por unos momentos. En la privacidad, sonrió.

La envistió contra la puerta, deslizando sus manos por la espalda, bajo la ropa y el abrigo. Hundió su cara entre el cabello rubio, embriagándose de la fragancia natural que expelía. Deslizándose hacia abajo para lamer en la base del cuello una marca casi imperceptible al ojo humano, de colmillos marcando a su presa.

Su Lucy.

La rubia intento hablar pero fue cortada por los labios de su compañero, deslizando su lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda sin permiso, expandiendo su calor, jugando sobre la superficie de la piel, mordiendo todo a su paso. Tenía ciertas tendencias sádicas, pero no se podía ayudar, él era un dragón después de todo.

Ella jadeo al terminar el beso, pero Natsu no la dejo respirar. Ataco nuevamente sujetando sus piernas a sus caderas, levantándola para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo en su "nido".

Cayeron sobre un al sillón libre. Lucy insistía en ordenar después de que se adueño del lugar hace ya dos meses atrás, mucho antes de que sus camaradas notaran el cambio.

Se separaron para tomar algo de aire, el pelo de Lucy se extendía debajo de la almohada dando una imagen casi surrealista de la belleza. Natsu sonrió mas cálidamente, juntando su nariz a la de ella, disfrutando de la presencia de su compañera_ de vida_.

Se contemplaron por un corto momento antes de romper a reír.

— Crédulos.

.

* * *

_**N/a:**__ ¿se entendió? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Para explicar por qué Mirajane y Erzan pensaron que Lucy estaba en su departamento, pues nuestra maga celestial favorita, ni tonta ni perezosa (como la autora del shot que no quiere hacer el omake) invoco a gemini para que se hiciera pasar por ella y cubriera su huida al hogar del dragneel. _

_Tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir, me quedo despierta para hablar con mi Nee-chan kawaii (Veilchen) por Facebook, pero Facebook te trollea. _

* * *

_Bueno, tengo otra historia que les podría interesar, es un NALUSTI (natsuXlucyXsting E) y es una votación, Nalu Vs Stilu, si desean pueden pasar por mi perfil y echarle una ojeada, n.n_

**Titulo:** Desadaptados.

**Resumen:** Enamorada de su vecino, aceptó el trato con el mismo diablo. Lo que no sabía es que de esa mera interacción de intereses nacería un sentimiento desgarrador, oscilante, que la atraparía hasta el ultimo día de su vida, quitándole el aliento .NALUSTI. NALU Vs STILU, ¡VOTA!

* * *

_Bueno, ¡nos leemos luego! ¡Y no se olviden comentar!_

.

**Aparece Aline con un cartel:**

**"**_Por cada Review que no dejas después de leer esta historia, Hiro Mashima mata un gatito, piensa en Lector, __deja un review_**"**


	12. Audífonos

**Clasificación:** K+

**Resumen:** "¡No la mires!" -CRACHS- "….", "Natsu, lo asesinaste…" "Yo no lo-", "¡MATASTE A LAXUS-SAMA!" Y pensar que todo empezó con un "posible-casi-diminuto-gusto de Laxus a Lucy".

* * *

.

**Audífonos**

_ Aline Kiryuu_

.

Fue involuntario, era la única cosa que tenía para justificarse. Pasó como un flash de emociones que desbocaron en un revoltijo de colores para después tener la ventana con un agujero en forma de Laxus y ningún mago rayo a la vista.

Fue sin querer. En serio...

Fue su culpa por mirar_la_ tan fijamente.

Esa era su única expiación.

La primera en actuar fue Mirajane, quien soltó su bandeja con tragos para acercase a la ventana para ver algún rastro del mago, los demás partes miembros del gremio comenzaron lentamente a reaccionar, agrandando los ojos y soltando lo primero que se les venia a la mente.

— Natsu, lo asesinaste…—susurraron con una mueca de terror.

— Yo no lo-

— Asesinaste a Laxus…—sentencio Erza posando una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡MATASTE A LAXUS-SAMA!

.

_15 minutos antes._

.

El gremio era tan ruidoso como siempre, los magos ayudaban cargando cosas y moviendo muebles a los dictámenes de las dos hadas más fuertes del gremio, Mirajane y Erza, las que se encargaban de que todo quedara pulcro para inaugurar la nueva sede. Por fin luego de incontable trabajo Fairy Tail retornaba a su edificio original, Makarov estaba más que dichoso.

El segundo piso del gremio estaba habilitado momentáneamente mientras que el primero se reparaba para que los magos que querían tomarse un descanso de la decoración se acomodándose en los sillones de la mini sala de estar. Las misiones clase S aun no estaban en el tablero por ende al maestro no le intereso que los demás rondaran por el lugar. En una esquina Natsu y Gray se tomaban un respiro.

— Esa bestia de Erza —refunfuño el mago hielo frotándose la espalda—… Me obligó a cargar cien veces mi peso.

Natsu pudo arremeter algo competitivo -e insultante- pero encontraba que el pollo fuego de Mirajane era más delicioso que hablar con la paleta helada parlante. Aburrido de la falta de atención de su rival, el chico de pelo negro se distrajo mirando todo el espacio a su alrededor, desde la mesa de pulsos de Elfman, a Lucy escuchando música con el reproductor de Laxus, o la increíble montaña de latas de cerveza vacías de Cana.

Espera un minuto…

¿Lucy estaba_ tocando_ los audífonos de Laxus?

_Imposible_.

La mente audaz del Fullbuster de debatía en varios escenarios aleatorios, concordando en que Lucy debía tener graves tendencias suicidas para atreverse a tocar el objeto más preciado del Dreyar y vivir para contarlo.

Temeroso de que pillarán a su amiga con las manos en la masa, se dispuso a levantarse y salvarle el pellejo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Laxus ya estaba en camino a la mesa de la rubia.

Gray se congelo pensando una vía de escape.

Pero algo debió haber pasado en el mundo ya que Laxus solo alboroto el pelo de la chica, con el ceño menos fruncido y luego…Le sonrió.

_¡¿LAXUS SONRÍE_ –Gray se atraganta con su saliva, bilis y quejidos- _AMABLEMENTE…_?!

De repente el mago hielo se siente muy mareado.

Se apoya en lo más cercado, que viene a ser la cabeza de Natsu, provocando que su rival lo mirase.

— ¡Suéltame capitán calzoncillos! —el chico se revuelve para que la mano de Gray suelte su pelo. Con el pollo aun en sus manos ve el estado enfermizo de su amigo/rival — Hm…Te ves pálido

— Tal vez comió pescado en mal estado —agrega Happy a un costado del pelirosado atesorando un pescado entre sus patas. El chico se encoje de hombros y se dispone a seguir comiendo antes de que cierta mujer-aunque Natsu a veces duda de eso- pelirroja lo arroje a otra tarea de acomodar muebles el quíntuple de su tamaño.

— Oye cabeza de flama —Comienza a decir el stripper luego de un momento de duda—... ¿No te preocupa?

Natsu masculla un "¿Qué?" entre los trozos de carne que ingiere a alta velocidad. Gray hace una mueca, no de asco sino de pena por su amigo. Por mucha rivalidad mutua que tengan él tiene el deber de avisarle y explicarle la escalofriante escena de unión entre ambos magos rubios (¡Lucy estaba _traicionando _a su amigo!... No era que ellos estaban saliendo, simplemente… ¡Era tan obvio!).

— Lucy esta usando los audífonos de Laxus —Esperó alguna reacción pero el chico de fuego solo alza una ceja y come de nuevo. Gray suspira para explicar mejor —. Hombre, esto es importante, ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien tocar los audífonos de Laxus?

El mago y el gato piensan un momento y niegan con la cabeza, olvidan la comida a su haber para observar como Lucy habla animadamente mientras Laxus la ignora tomando un poco de tequita.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Dice Natsu mientras Happy revolotea por el aire para captar mejor la conversación ajena — Lucy se lleva bien con todos

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

— ¿Hum?

—...Es —vacila un momento para agregar dramatismo—... ¡Una declaración de amor…!

Muchos pudieron pensar que era una reacción exagerada del Fullbuster era por pasar mucho tiempo con una maga de agua determinada. Pero Natsu, quien no tiene mucho sentido común, abre los ojos asombrado, mirando la cara aterrada de su amigo y para después observar a los dos rubios charlando. Entra en una epifanía.

— ¿Ellos se guuuuutan?

Gray asiente ignorando como Natsu roda la lengua.

— ¿Y así… Estarán juntos?

Aguanta el gemido por la imagen mental y asiente nuevamente.

— ¡¿Y dormirá en _nuestra _cama…?!

Los dos (tres si cuentan al gato) pierden el aliento y se organizan en un acuerdo tácito de defender "su" apartamento, "su" cama, y aunque el mismo Natsu no lo admita o no lo comprenda, "Su" chica de las garras del líder del tributo rayo. Se levantan rápidamente dirigiéndose a la animada charla de Lucy con el chico de veintitrés para apreciar una escena que destruye el estomago de cualquiera.

Lucy, SU Lucy, estaba concentrada en delinear con sus dedos la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la cara del Dreyar. Él que no se oponía, de hecho parecía casi tranquilo, y de nuevo esa –inquietante- sonrisa amable –Happy y Gray se retuercen mientras que Natsu tiembla-.

Al Finalizar el Dreyar la mira profundamente apunto de hablar pero el impulso mueve al Dragneel y

-CRACH-

Fue tan rápido que ni el mismo Natsu lo pudo digerir.

Se lanzó sobre la mesa empujando la silla reclinada que estaba apoyando el mago eléctrico, la que esta convenientemente frente a la ventada del gremio, causando que el impulso de Natsu tirara la silla por el ventanal con todo y mago.

Y así volvemos a la escena original.

— ¡Asesinaste a Laxus! —Se queja Cana agarrando la ropa del Dragonslayer moviéndolo de un lado a otro con ira abrumadora— ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me debía?

— ¡Yo no lo mate! —Intenta explicar ahora que el peso de sus actos cae en su conciencia— ¡Fue técnicamente un suicidio!

— ¡Dios! Yo le pague la renta de estos años a este tipo—se queja Macao derrotado.

— ¡Mucho dinero! —Grita Cana otra vez.

Algunos rompen a llorar –pese a su cara y actitud badass Laxus no era un buen jugador de póker- mientras que Natsu se defiende de la mirada terrorífica de Lisanna–quien se encargaba de gestionar las deudas de los alcohólicos del gremio- y Gray se pregunta cómo todo el gremio apareció en el segundo piso tan rápidamente.

Un suspiro de alivio y Mirajane llama:

— ¿Laxus estas bien?

El gremio se apronta a cualquier ventana (codazos afilados incluidos) a ver al rubio cuya caída fue amortiguada por un contenedor de desperdicios, la basura de una semana.

La nariz de Natsu pudo identificar cada resto orgánico, y no solo eso, también la bolsa de fertilizante rota al lado del contenedor que estaba dispersa por todo el terreno.

Había lanzado a Laxus, mago clase S, nieto del maestro, y bestia asesina a un montón de caca.

…

Se las arreglo para poseer la mirada de "I am Fire up!" pero duro alrededor de tres segundos antes de correr a esconderse en las faldas de Lucy.

Nadie en Fairy Tail se pudo olvidar la monumental paliza dada ese día.

…

Luego de una semana días de recuperación (en el apartamento de Lucy, debía agregar) Salamander estaba listo para pisar de nuevo el gremio y crear su caos usual armado de unas cuantas muletas para caminar mejor. Claro, hasta que vio a su amiga rubia muy cómodamente con la chaqueta del líder del tributo rayo.

En vez de actuar impulsivamente (se contenía, enserio se contenía) el pelirosado siguió su maléfico plan tramado por él, Happy, el mago hielo y hasta Loki que se auto-invoco para unirse a la malvada asociación de magos celosos y paranoicos.

.

.

— ¡Eeeeeeerzaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mira! ¡Laxus esta acosando a Lucy!

Era un plan sin fallas.

.

* * *

.

**Omake:**

— Ne… Mira-san —Gray se apoya en la barra mientras que la camarera albina ordenaba las botellas— ¿Por qué no te emociona la inquietante relación entre Laxus y Lucy?

— Bueno —Ella se da vuelta lentamente con una hermosa sonrisa—. Es porque Laxus piensa en Lucy-chan como su hermanita menor

— ¿Enserio? —Gray parpadea incrédulo— ¿Y eso?

— Laxus siempre tuvo sus problemas con las conexiones familiares, el otro día escucho de algunos aldeanos que confundían a Lucy pensando que era su hermana pequeña —Mirajane se rié con suavidad y agrega para si misma—. Además siempre estuvo celoso de que personas como yo, por ejemplo, tuviera a Lisanna y Elfman para cuidar.

—Ya veo —murmura pensativo. El alquimista de hielo termina su helado y se estira para ir a la pizarra de peticiones, pero antes de tocar algún papel de gira confundido con una nueva idea surcándole la mente— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Oh! Pues —La camarera sonríe misteriosa, con un fulgor divertido en sus ojos—... Es un se-cre-to.

* * *

.

.

**N/a:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por mi horrible demora pero tenia bloqueo de escritor, muchas gracias a: _**Suilen, Trinity00024, A-Z Miner117744 A-Z, Miss choco-chips, AkiraxKnight, , MajoDragneel, Neko no me, nyaanekito, Tsuki Kuroi, NeePulgaah-Chan, yukatsu009, .claudia, ASay20, Ania-hyuga, Gabe Logan Raspberry Orchid, , Callie-Seiei, kadami del cielo, kuina, kanakochan01, Argin Heart, Kanako Mei-chan, angeltailfics, .yan, Veilchen Jewells, Jun-Shang88, portaphyro, clairedamoon.**

_Review a los que no les puedo responder por mensaje privado:_** Chrome x9 **(_¡muchas gracias por leer!_) **Guest 9/25/12 **(_Hola gracias por dejar rev. Y por cierto Mashima es tan malvado que seguirá con su matanza de Gatos Hasta que Natsu se aparezca y lo golpee –asusta a happy-_)** Guest 10/14/12 **_(que bueno que te haga reír, espero que este también te halla gustado)_

_Este one-shot esta basado en que quede un poco sacada de onda en una portada del manga donde Lucy posa con todos los de Fairy Tail y en una foto con los tributo rayo Lucy lleva la chaqueta y audífonos de Laxus y quede con cara de ¡¿WTF?! porque creí que nadie toca sus preciados audífonos y pues.. Así nació._

_¡BIEN! ¡Publique otra historia! Se llama _Cafeína _y es "stilu" aunque no tiene mucho de romance, es más de humor con Natsu y Gray protagonizando con sus celos paranoicos._

_¡Matta ne! ¡Nos leemos luego~!_

_(Porque estoy que termino una historia DARK-NALU con el tema de Halloween y Alicia en el país de las maravillas (prometo que es original))_

.

.

**¡Deja Review!**

_Eso apoya para que romper el bloqueo de escritor que sufre la autora. :D_


	13. Literatura

_¡Hello everybody~!_

_Lamento mi ausencia prolongada pero sinceramente no tenia inspiración para escribir, un bloqueo horripilante–suspiro-. Además la Universidad me bloquea la vida, la imaginación y mis horas de sueño. _

Gracias a: **PatashifyDragneel****, ****Jun-Shang88****, ****Suilen****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Tsuki Hinamori****,****NeePulgaah-Chan****,****Argin Heart****, ****locaaaenamorada****,****Veronica-rider,****Benii****, ****Neko no me****, ****Monika-chan****, ****EinW****, ****Princess Of Devil****, ****sayuki yukimura****kanakochan, ****KMAZFRSF****, ****CocoDriloDeLaCaleta****, ****yuki2341****, ****kuina****, ****Veilchen Jewells****, ****any****, ****Trinity00024****, ****Portgas D. Monica****, ****Miss choco-chips****, ****Fullbuster Elie Dragneel****, ****ERO SENNIN-SAMA****, ****eqqlo** (_Thanks por todos los rev ;u;)_ **Paoooo, ****Joanna P. Malfoy****, ****NaLu y SasuSaku****, ****CarmenTaisho****, ****EtSuKo-DoNo****, ****LuFFy McCormick**_(You are Suuuupaaaaaa~! –Aline Like-Franky_**), ****Slinky-Pink**(_también te amo,__ así macabra y estúpidamente lol)__;_ **SuperLuz****, **** ,****, ****peken****, ****Guest****3/22, ****kagome nekko**(_gracias por todos los review QAQ –manda abrazo-)__,_ **nalu, ****Dan,****Alice194****, **** AmbarST, ****KuroNeko99****, ****Guest****5/23, ****Raawr, ****kinomotosakurahime****, ****yaissa-chan****.**

_Son SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAAA~~_ -Les hace un baile a lo Franky de One piece_-_…Gracias a esa acción perdió muchos lectores lol

_Y también a mis misteriosos y sexys lectores silenciosos, que~, no sean tímidos~, Aline quiere escuchar sus voces~ (leer?), y alertas y favoritos _–inserte corazones y estrellas-

* * *

_Por chiclosamente dulce que este en un principio, sigue siendo un shot de humor, me habían pedido más romance, así que~ aquí esta._

**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail le pertenece al asesino en masas llamado Hiro Mashima.

**¡Advertencia!: **¿Censurado Lemon? Bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Clasificación****:** ...T+ _[Desde ahora existe, oka?]_

**Resumen**: Gray prefiere otro disparo en la cabeza antes de leer un Fanfiction. "-¿Ecchi?..." "-Cállate Jellal."

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Se habían besado, fue rápido sin sentido, y al mismo tiempo tiene todas las ansias del mundo contenidas en un roce._

_Era un beso lleno de deseo y lágrimas no derramadas. Fue después de derrotar al malvado, de la lucha, empaparse en sudor y gritar por todos los que ya no estaba. Luego de reencontrarse, antes de perder la conciencia. _

_No hubo un aviso, ni un saludo, eso no era necesario entre ellos dos. La sangre aún está fresca, manchando sus ropas. La capa de una futurista se desenredaba de la cintura del dragón, cayendo hacia el suelo como signo de que todo este arco de batallas se había terminado, el futuro había sido cambiado. _

_Antes de perder la consciencia el dragonslayer la había atrapado con los ojos llenos de anhelo y desesperación, y luego de comprobar que ambos estaban respirando, le había robado su primer beso._

_Un beso entre un hada y un dragón…_

**Literatura  
**_Aline Kiryuu_

_Los toques eran suaves pero profundos en desesperación, en un flujo de sentimientos que aumentaba a segundos de desbordarse._

_Dejaron escapar un suspiro antes de separarse a unos centímetros, el dragón se agacho hasta que su frente tocara con el hada, susurrando cosas que nadie imaginó. Impropiamente dulce, sujetando una mano herida, la derecha, donde el hada tiene su autenticidad, una marca rosa que la une a un todo. La beso con cuidado, le siguió el hombro, clavícula, cuello, mejillas y parpados, con una extraña euforia que estaba por salirse de control. Tiempo, sentimientos y compañerismo reprimidos amenazando por explotar en este momento. _

— _Nunca. —balbuceó con voz ronca, con un poco de dolor incluso, él recordaba. — Lejos. De mí._

_Él recordaba a su hada herida, muerta, lo que pudo haber sido. La paradoja del futuro era una cosa irónica, pero jamás borraría esa imagen, del fulgor chocolate desaparecer con su vida.  
Ella lo abraso amorosa, entendiendo su dolor, apretó su frente con la de él, en un gesto de compasión que ambos recuerdan. _

— _Mientras me quieras aquí… Nunca me iré —El hada sonrió con esa expresión tan pura entregando todo de sí— Lo prometo._

_La abordó con un beso, este mucho más exigente que el anterior, aplastando su pequeño cuerpo junto a un árbol a sus espaldas. Se encontraban en un bosque, o al menos lo que queda de él, a lo lejos estaba la enfermería y en un poco más allá el campamento que contenía a todos los combatientes magos de Fiore. En ese instante nadie los podía interrumpir, un silencio reinaba a su alrededor, casi mágico con los rayos de luz de la mañana asomándose entre las hojas. El hada gimió ahogada mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del torso del dragón, sintiendo invadir sus labios con su lengua, pidiendo un permiso que sinceramente no necesitaba._

— _Eres mía —él jadeo hundiéndose en la línea del hombro—. Mía…_

_Dominante, el dragón la rodeó con sus brazos levantándola hasta que no había escape. Los labios del hada se abrieron en un quejido pero este se convirtió en un sollozo al sentir los dientes desgarrar atreves de la piel de su cuello. _

_El levantó el rostro a su línea de visión, con una sonrisa tonta y amable a pesar de que los labios estaban manchados de la sangre del hada._

— _Ahora no puedo dejarte ir —__Él gruñó, su voz profunda y ronca, sus ojos brillaron con una magia inusual, de por vida__._

_Apoyo su rostro al de ella, haciéndole caricias que se asemejaban a las de un animal dándole comodidad a otro, no obstante al hada no le sorprendió, su dragón era así de salvaje y libre, guiado por los instintos._

_Pasando el dolor de la marca en el nacimiento de su cuello, la necesidad los atacó con una fuerza abrumadora, era un contrato que debían sellar._

_La boca hirviendo cubrió sus propios labios temblorosos. __Labios calientes del dragón la derretían, y rápidamente se abrió paso para hacer valer su propia reclamación. Su lengua se encontró con la suya con una explosión de sabor y la pasión que llevó a un gemido de ambos._

_En algún punto su muslo terminó a mitad de la pierna del dragón, cuyas manos la sujetaban fuerte, deslizándose torpemente sobre la piel descubierta._

_Ella se estremeció ante __la posesividad que nacía de su pecho, entendiendo a la bestia que se restregaba en contra de su cuerpo. _

_**Ahora**__, en este momento, __**lo **__**quería**__. Solo suyo, suyo, suyo…_

_._

* * *

.

Gray Fullbuster no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo paso hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar de alguna manera cercana a la correcta, pero debió ser un rato considerable tomando en cuenta que cuando sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente su enfermera a cargo ya no seguía a la vista.

¡Ha! y que también que las gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz habían dibujado un extraño patrón sobre la colcha que lo cubría.

Volvió a mirar el papel entre sus manos y se abstuvo de respirar. Mordió su labio inferior mientras limpiaba su hemorragia nasal.

No podía ser lo que creía ¿Verdad?

.

* * *

_._

_El hada __se estremeció cuando los labios de su dragón bajaron para presionar un beso tierno en medio del valle de sus pechos. Su boca se abrió de placer cuando sus labios y su lengua trazaron lentamente su camino hacia el centro del pecho derecho. Ella débilmente tiró de su mano, tratando de liberarla de las garras que la mantenía apresada, logrando que nada le impidiera poseer su cuerpo a su antojo. El hada apretó su boca con desesperación, deseando alguna manera que pudiera detener los vergonzoso gemidos se derraman a medida que el dragón succionaba su piel hasta llevarla al borde de la locura._

_Él mordisqueó su punto sensible con su colmillo mientras murmuraba:_

— _Hueles tan __jodidamente__ increíble _

.

* * *

.

Gray corrió como si la parca lo persiguiera [que, cuando había revisado la ultima vez, podía] hasta dar con el culpable de esto.

— ¡Fuck You Gajeel!—Gritó con un quejido ahogado pateando la silla que mantenía al dragonslayer de hierro, trisando la madera que ya crujía por el peso del metal.

Levy dio un pequeño chillido de preocupación atrayendo la mirada enloquecida del Fullbuster, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la _inocente _Mcgarden, Gray convulsionó por culpa de las heridas que aun tenia del combate.

…Y una imagen mental que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! —Gajeel se paro como un rayo, chocando su cabeza con el mago de hielo en recuperación, hace unos segundos había comentado que la batalla le había agujerado el cráneo al Fullbuster pero nunca pensó en los problemas mentales relacionados. — ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

…(Tic)

… (Tic)(Tic)(Tic)(Tic)

Espasmos musculares invadieron al Fullbuster mientras se sonrojaba febrilmente.

— Pedazo de dragonslayer libertino—Se rompió—. ¡T-tú! Y — se voltio a Levy que se acercaba con preocupación —… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Gajeel y Levy parpadearon al unisonó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

…_¡Y se hacia el desentendido…!_

— ¡¿Qué estoy hablando?! —Gray tembló— ¡No finjas! Erza... ¡Erza los vio!

Apuñalo en pecho del iron dragón con unos cuantos papeles, Gajeel prosiguió a luchar contra el mago descontrolado. Levy siendo más cautelosa recogió los papeles sobre el suelo, reconociendo una caligrafía que le era casi familiar.

"**Fairy tales.**

_By. Scarlet Knight_

_LectorBeta. HoneyDemon_"

— ¿Un cuento de hadas? —preguntó Levy en voz alta, Gajeel dejo de intentar acribillar al Fullbuster, el cual se cruzo de brazos y bufó. Gajeel dejo escapar una risotada.

— ¿Lees cuentos para niños?

— ¿Para niños? —Gray fulminó a Gajeel, hubiera funcionado mejor si no fuera por el sonrojo de sus mejillas—, léelo si crees que es para niños.

La Mcgarden y el dragonslayer se miraron mutuamente sin entender, posando sus gafas la chica comenzó.

.

* * *

_._

_El dragón tiernamente la engatusa, todavía luchando__ con su boca, burlándose con sus manos en territorios sensibles. El hada en un arranque de frustración arranco el chaleco que le cubría los hombros, sorprendiéndolo gratamente con su osadía, quién iba a saber que el hada lo iba a atacar de ese modo._

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando él la miró largamente, casi maliciosa._

_._

* * *

.

— ¡IIIIIIP! —sollozo la chica con su rostro rojizo, Gajeel dejo escapar un gemido sorprendentemente inocente.

— ¡Ya saben lo que paso! —se burló rojo Gray quitándole el papel de las manos—No tienen por qué leerlo otra vez. Solo…Tengan más cuidado, E-erza... Ve cosas.

Los pobres acusados tartamudearon luego de terminar de leer el primer párrafo, sin embargo, Gajeel quedo en silencio, atragantándose un poco con su saliva.

— No fui y-…Nosotros. —Se removió incomodo, —Titania tiene una imaginación de los mil demonios, ¿Por qué crees que esto es real?

— Porque Duhhh, Erza no es de las que escribe sin… "inspiración"

— Lo que quiere decir, Gajeel—Levy se las arreglo para pensar con claridad aunque seguía leyendo esos párrafos—es que Er-chan escribe cuando ve cosas, a ella… —sonrojo— el gusta, um… inspiración grafica.

Nunca corrijas a Erza. Ella tenía espadas. Y ella no tenía miedo de usarlas.

…_Al mismo tiempo._

Gray reprimió el escalofrió mirando a la pareja de al frente.

— Bueno—dijo el pelinegro de ojos oscuros dándose cuenta de un detalle—, Levy no tiene unos grandes-

— No te atrevas a terminar eso— interrumpió la Mcgarden con un gruñido. — Bueno, Er-chan cuenta sobre un dragón —mira a Gajeel para luego voltear bruscamente. _Mala, mala Levy, imaginación malvada_—, ¿Dragonslayer? Y... un Hada.

— Es Fairy Tail obviamente, Titania no tiene genio para cosas simples —Gajeel se encogió de hombros—. Pueden ser fácilmente la conejita y Salamander en un revolcón.

...

Levy y Gray niegan simultáneamente.

— Flame-idiota cultiva algodón de azúcar en su cabeza. —Gray dijo como si fuera el argumento más valido del mundo, sencillamente no puede imaginar Natsu como un lujurioso-hormonal-normal-adolescente, la sola idea revolvía su estomago, era como una Cana sin alcohol.

— ¡Lu-chan no aria algo así! Menos en un bosque-(-en una playa quizás, o un armario, pero definitivamente no en un bosque. Un escritor tiene sus...fetiches.)

Gajeel suspira aburrido, _esos idiotas no tenían ni idea_.

— ¿Entonces quién? —Mira hacia sus alrededores— hay cuatro opciones. Si piensas en la pequeña te mato.

Descartando a Gajeel (el cual aun Gray tiene serias sospechas, ¡el muy cabron le ha mirado sin censura el trasero de Levy! Porque si, lo ha visto, no te empeñes en negarlo), Natsu y Wendy (estos por incapacidad mental para los hechos.  
No, Natsu no puede simplemente.

¿Si usted piensa que Gray Fullbuster esta en negación?

Pues…

¿Negación? Pfft, ¿Qué fue eso? Sonaba delicioso)

Quedan otros cuatro dragonslayer posibles culpables de los hechos. La mirada de Gray se posa en unos metros donde está el campamento de Sabertooh, ahí yace el dragón dúo.

¿Sting...? Gray no lo conoce, pero sospecha alguna relación homo con el otro Dragonslayer Rogue Chaney, eso los descarta a ambos. No obstante siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

— ¿Qué hacías en esta mañana?—pregunto sospechoso, luego de correr a su lado. Los magos de Sabertooh comparten un levemente de shock al ver materializarse a un sujeto con una bata de hospital y nada atrás. Sting parpadeo unas cuantas veces inocente de todo mal.

— Estaba con Rogue. —su compañero asintió solemne.

¡…!

Santo dios… ¿Ahora había leído Yaoi?

— ¿En el bosque?

— Si, es que estaba aburrido~—Sting se encogió de hombros—. Parecía que podría ser divertido en ese momento. Nunca había visto a Rogue tan _feroz_. Era como un _animal._ Él realmente tiene ese tipo de arranques violentos conmigo. Arremetió tan salvajemente contra mí que creí que destrozaríamos el suelo.-(-En los entrenamientos siempre hacemos destrozos, pero, así derrotare al Natsu-san, ¿He? Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

¿No está escuchando?)

_¡Mi mente inocente!_

—No—Gray gritó sujetando sus manos sobre sus oídos, mientras que cerraba los ojos negando frenéticamente cualquier pensamiento—, ¡Noo! ¡No puedo escuchar más al respecto!

— ¿Quieres participar la próxima vez? —Pregunto Sting al ver un reto, felizmente ignorante de todos los pensamientos, era un Fairy tail, Sting no pensaba que fueran muy normales.

Gray estaba absolutamente horrorizado en este punto, se dio media vuelta, y camino susurrando:

— ¡Eso es jodidamente asqueroso! ¡No hay manera en el infierno que haría algo así!

[NatGray, LyoGray, LaxusxGray y que Dio-Em, Titania nos perdone, JellalxGray, pero eso no tiene porque saberlo el Fullbuster.

Suficientes traumas tiene ya el pobre]

— Qué refunfuñas Gray —la madre de sus males poso una mano revertida en hierro sobre su hombro—, ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

— ¡TÚ PERVERTIDA PROXENETA! —Grita, pero eso es un movimiento arriesgado, por otra parte, el cerebro de Gray está a pocos pasos de fundición.

Erza parpadea, con una expresión extraña.

— Lo has leído…—No era una pregunta.

— ¿Leído? —cuestiona una voz más elegante y conciliadora. A Gray no le importa, ni Jellal lo podrá salvar de esta. Viendo que va a morir, no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad.

— Pervertida escritora de fanfiction ¿No tienes escrúpulos? ¿Yaoi? _¡¿Yaoi?!_

Jellal alza una ceja pero se ahorra los comentarios, voltea a Erza que está en diferentes niveles de choque, prefiere guardar silencio, Erza puede matarlos y huir, o huir y matarlos por vergüenza después.

Finalmente, luego de un incomodo silencio, Erza habló.

— ¡No escribo yaoi! He sido derrotada por los sexys ukes

El mago de hielo silenciosamente grito de agonía por su cerebro.

— ¿Escribir? —Jellal preguntó, Gray meramente le dejo caer la única hoja de la novela, Levy se llevo las otras, para qué propósito, no se sabe.

.

* * *

_._

_Ella lo sintió, caliente y duro contra su muslo, a la espera de que le deje entrar. __Finalmente, rompiendo el beso los dos estaban jadeando._

— _Te necesito t__anto que ni siquiera sé qué hacer ahora…_

_Agarrando sus caderas continuó a penetrarla salvajemente, como era su naturaleza._

_._

* * *

.

— Ya entendí. — Jellal detuvo abruptamente la lectura disimulando el rojo de sus mejillas. Fairy tail era más puritana de lo que parece.

— E-es una forma de arte—defendió la escarlata su teoría del Ecchi con vehemencia.

— Gray —suspiró el peliazul ignorando los hechos—, ese es el escrito de Erza, ella lo valora más que la vida humana, torta, y el champú-poder-rojo combinado; recoge las hojas, déjalas donde estaban, y nunca hables de esto con nadie ¿Entendido?

— ¡Aye!

Erza Scarlet es una bestia, pero Jellal Fernandez es el domador de la bestia.

[…Jellal like a boss…]

— Además —Erza medita con los brazos cruzados—, no creo que a Natsu y Lucy les moleste mucho, son mi inspiración

Gray respira su saliva, se agacha y toser violentamente, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas extrañas. Viendo que era un hombre desnudo con una bata de hospital abierta en la parte de atrás no le prestan atención, era Fairy tail después de todo.

.

.

* * *

**Omake:**

En alguna parte pedida de esta historia, el _dragón _y el_ hada_ se estremecieron misteriosamente.

— Luce…

— ¿Hum?

— Estoy pegajoso

— ...

* * *

.

.

.

**N/a:**_ ¿Fue real todo lo que Scarlet knight escribió? ¿o solo una cadena de acontecimientos convenientemente acertados? lol. _

_Esto va en honor a Gray, yo sabía que viviría, escribí esto antes de que saliera en el manga. _

_Si alguien lo noto, Mirajane es la Beta de Erza x3 encontré perfecto eso x3  
_

_Debo decir que ME ENCANTA el cliché de los dragonslayer conectados con sus Instintos animales, también el hecho de "compañera de por vida" (con marca de mordida en el cuello incluido) lo he usado mucho y seguiré haciéndolo, es mi sueño NaLu (GaLe too)_

**_¡TIN TIN! ¡AVISO PUBLICITARIO!_**

Apoyo a… "**Alicia**" [Dark-NaLu]; "**Desadaptados**"[NaLu Vs StiCy; _Apoyar a Natsu~ va perdiendo_] y claro, ouo mis demás historias si no me has leído ^^

**~ ¿Merezco un sexy y sexoso Review?~**

_Los review me salvaron del hiato permanente, así que… ¡help me! ¡Help me~!_  
_Alguna petición o idea, bienvenida sea ;)_


End file.
